Mind Links
by Buffybot76
Summary: Kurama and Keiko are mysteriously linked together mentally after an encounter with a strange demon. How will they, and everyone else, deal? Collaboration with profiler120 KuramaKeiko
1. Default Chapter

Mind Links

_By: Rose and Theresa_

**_- Chapter 1 -_**

Dawn brought some ease to an aching fox demon. Kurama sat up, one hand automatically falling over his white bandaged ribs. He padded to his bedroom mirror to slowly unwind the fabric and stare at the laceration beneath.

It didn't burn like it had the previous day, and he was glad to see that the unusual color that had tinted it had also vanished. He dropped the old bandages into the waste basket.

Feeling no immediate side effects, he relaxed. After their battle yesterday, and Keiko's subsequent exposure to the wound and potential poisons, he'd been quite concerned. It had been short of disturbing to him to see his blood on her hands after she'd been shoved into him, knocking them both over.

However, if Yusuke hadn't been so careless and let the girl get shoved by his thug rival into him it wouldn't have happened at all, but there was no point in casting blame on the detective.

Still, he would go by her school this afternoon and walk her home and ask if she was alright. Just because he had not been affected didn't meant it hadn't done something to her.

**_She is just a human, after all._** Youko reminded him.

_ '-Oh, no. Did Dad do laundry again? What happened to my panties? They aren't supposed to be this **color**-'_

Shuichi blinked.

**_Well now, who was that?_** Youko asked, curiously. As far as he was aware, his telepathic abilities only worked when applied to specific subjects. How unusual to pick up something so random.

Hearing nothing else, he brushed if off as a fluke and Kurama continued with preparations. He quickly showered before the others had woke and returned to his room to dress. As he was buttoning the top of his uniform shirt, it happened again.

_'-Oh, no! My homework-'_

After breakfast, he headed out, new bandages firmly in place. He had just reached the school yard of Meiou High and into the sights of his adoring fan club when, again, he caught something unusual.

_'-Did she just say she wants to grab his butt? Oh, I need to get to an all-girls school.'_

He drew his lips up into a smile. Who was this? Was it the same person? How had he managed to acquire this unusual link with a random stranger? It had to be a female. He headed toward his classroom, perfectly aware of the adoring eyes that followed him and he politely ignored them.

Within him, Youko stirred lazily again. **_We have some crazy human girl's thoughts in our head? So far sounds boring, wake me if she does anything fun._**

Kurama sat down at his desk, flipping open his math text. He had a problem from the night before he wanted to look over with a fresh eye. Finding it quickly he wrote it down on the corresponding page in his notebook, his pencil scrawling away as he calculated the total asked for.

_'-No, I didn't just hear her say that and I didn't just look. Oh, don't look! I can't believe I looked-'_

Kurama's pencil slipped from his grip, almost rolling off his desk.

**_Well, well, well, what have we here? Now this is more like it!_**

_I thought you weren't interested,_ Shuichi commented.

**_Well that was before she started looking at things, now wasn't it?_**

_We are at school, please control yourself._

Youko's reply was an indistinguishable grumble before he returned to being quiet.

Kurama returned the pencil to his hand and continued, finishing long before the teacher stepped into the room.

Kanzaki-sensei stepped into the room several minutes later and laid his book out open on the podium. "Remove your homework; we will go over it now." He turned his back to the group while they were organizing, searching for their homework to begin scrawling part of the lesson on the board.

Once more the mysterious voice fell silent; Kurama sighed softly and concentrated on the lesson before him.

Keiko smiled sweetly and waved goodbye to her classmates. It had been the royal day from hell. From the laundry fiasco that morning to the absent homework and then to her forgotten lunch...

Now she was irritated, hungry and still smarting from the humiliating set down the teacher had given her for forgetting her essay.

An essay she'd put her entire heart into perfecting.

It had been beautiful, it was absolutely "A" material, and she'd forgotten it. She could've kicked herself.

Not only that, but something else had happened too. Something strange and... scary, really.

The entire bad day had started when she'd woken up frazzled from strange dreams. She'd never had a dream that hadn't involved... well... clothes before. So it was certainly beyond odd.

To add to her utter confusion, it had been Kurama in the dream. Not Yusuke or even the school's heartthrob Sasuke, but Kurama, the red haired fox demon that worked with her best friend.

She sighed.

She'd rolled from her own bed flustered. Kurama...

It was... _Kurama_.

You _can't_ have dirty dreams of Kurama, she told herself. But she _had_. Beautiful, dirty dreams, she thought, recalling how she'd fanned her flaming cheeks.

But that had been this morning and she didn't want to think about it. She'd had enough trouble trying to concentrate without focusing on him with all the bad things that had happened to her during her day.

She slid her last book into her bag with a sigh of discontent and headed for the door. The halls were empty already, her classmates having gone home, to cram schools or to their after school club.

With Yusuke not even at school today she was free to go straight home. She would have time enough to help her family around the kitchen and maybe do some cleaning.

It would certainly keep her busy. She pushed open the main doors and stepped outside, yawning quietly. She noticed the presence at the school gate as she approached. He was the lone figure in the nearly abandoned school yard. All the others were in the sort fields or in their assigned club rooms.

She blushed slightly, realizing who she was staring at across the distance.

Kurama.

Naturally, what other way was there to end this horrible day?

If he was looking for Yusuke he was going to be disappointed, she thought, as they were now within a good distance of each other.

He pushed away from the wall and she knew he was going to talk to her. Why couldn't she have just one thing go her way today?

"Good afternoon Keiko-san, how are you?" He greeted pleasantly.

"I'm good. How are you? Are you feeling better? Your injuries from yesterday…" She trailed off awkwardly.

"I'm well enough, thank you. Would you mind if I walked you home?"

"N-No, I don't mind. I-Is there something wrong? Nothing has happened to Yusuke, has it?"

"No, to my knowledge Yusuke is perfectly fine." Kurama replied, looking at ease. He stepped onto the sidewalk and she followed after.

They walked together, neither saying a word, not really sure what to say.

_'-Just watch, some idiot will come in the shop and try to feel me up. Wouldn't that just kill my perfect day?'_

Kurama blinked. He'd been getting random thoughts from some female, apparently the same one, all day. Youko had commented little on it after that morning, but he'd re-emerged as they entered the courtyard of Keiko's school with some comment about a passing girl that had been oogling him.

**_There's something strange near here..._** Youko warned. **_It feels like the Makai..._**

_The Makai?_ Shuichi wondered. _A portal, perhaps? Why would one be open out here, so near a school yard? Koenma must be aware of-_

"Kyyyahh!"

The shrill female scream had Kurama snatching Keiko before she could blink.

He pushed her beside the fence. "Stay here, don't go anywhere."

With that he darted toward the voice.

_Maybe something is stealing high school girls? It hardly seems far-fetched..._ Shuichi commented.

**_Well there are lots of things one can do with a young human girl. There are all sorts of rumors about virgins, although I doubt they're true. I've had plenty of virgins and I think-_**

_That isn't the issue, Youko. What could a- What's that... a centipede youkai?_

**_Well see, that's not sex related at all. Centipede youkai are well known for being dense. Probably fell prey to the thought that rended human virgins increase virility. Last I remember the centipede populations were dwindling- not a bad thing if you ask me. They stink to heaven when you cut them open._**

Kurama diverted his attention from Youko's random comments and instead focused on the huge bug-like demon that was at the moment cornering a trembling young woman. Kurama recognized her as one of the more fanatic members of his exclusive fan club and for an instant wondered if he couldn't just let the youkai have her. But no, his honor code (not to mention his human conscience) would not allow such a thing to pass. Stepping up, Kurama shouted out at the looming creature, distracting it long enough for its victim to scramble away. Assuring himself that she was out of sight, Kurama reached into his hair and withdrew his usual seed and with a flick of the wrist was adequately armed and ready to do battle.

He didn't notice, until he'd already drawn the whip that his lady admirer had only scrambled nearby to hide behind a tree and was, in fact, still watching with wide, love struck eyes.

He almost groaned in annoyance at seeing her there. Youko grinned. **_It is only natural, Shuichi, for all of the female species to notice us._**

The centipede youkai squirmed and lunged, tearing huge ditches into the dirt as Kurama dodged.

Meanwhile, Keiko remained by the fence that Kurama had shoved her to before, worried about why Kurama had seemed so insistent that she stay there. Was there some sort of trouble? The scream they'd heard earlier suggested just that, but still... should she be trying to find Yusuke so that he could assist? Or would Kurama be able to handle the situation on his own? Oh, she was so confused!

**Well there's lots of things one can do with a young human girl. There's all sorts of rumors about virgins, although I doubt they're true. I've had plenty of virgins and I think-**

_'Wait... what?'_

Keiko blinked, then blushed as the words she'd just heard in her head actually registered. Just who the hell's voice was that anyway!

The voice had been deep and sultry and... She reached a hand up to her flaming cheek. Well, it was the kind of voice she'd...

Wait a second...

That voice...

Hadn't she heard that voice somewhere? She mentally began running down the list ruling out the people she knew didn't own it when her thoughts turned back to Kurama. It wasn't Kurama's voice but...

**It is only natural, Shuichi, for all of the female species to notice us.**

She almost choked.

_'Youko!'_

She pushed away from the fence and dashed toward where she'd last seen Kurama. It couldn't have been, this just didn't happen.

She paused as she came to stand by a brick wall. What if Youko really was in her head? She glanced up to see a school girl cowering behind a tree and beyond that...

_'Oh my...'_

Well, she'd found Kurama. He was just there, about a yard away, rose whip in hand as he battled on with the even now advancing huge... insect.

_'Eww.'_

She stood stock still, not sure what to do, but knowing that if she moved then she might distract Kurama from his concentration on the fight. Or worse, attract his rather large opponent's attention. She remained where she was, keeping a sharp eye on the ensuing battle, hoping for the best and fearing the worst.

**_Don't cut it open!_** Youko all but snarled as the rose whip tore into the youkai flesh and dark colored liquid spewed forth onto the courtyard.

Shuichi leapt back, assaulted by the odor, bringing his sleeve up to his face.

_Too late, I'm afraid,_ Shuichi noted, watching as the body crumbled to a thin ash. The liquid and the odor remained. _Let us collect Keiko and go from here._

Sneaking a glance at the girl behind the tree, Kurama quickly detoured in another direction, escaping her and re-emerging at the fence where he'd left Keiko.

She was gone.

_What- Youko! Where is she?_

**_Like I would know?_** Youko asked sardonically, **_Well, obviously, she is not here. Do you think she got tired of waiting and walked home by herself?_**

_Possible, but somehow, I doubt that is the case._ Shuichi replied, scanning the area, but still finding no sign of the petite brunette. _Damn it, where did she go!_

**_Uh, again, I don't know. Really, Shuichi, you're overreacting, if you ask me._**

_Well, I didn't, so kindly shut up before-_ Shuichi paused, giving an audible sigh of relief when he spotted Keiko, then promptly frowned when he noticed the direction in which she was coming from.

"Did you-" He began, only to be cut off by Keiko's nod.

"Um, yeah., sorry about that. But I just couldn't stand back here and not know if you were okay or not. _Are_ you okay?" She asked, giving him a look that Kurama couldn't quite place and so simply categorized it as odd.

"Yes, fine. I apologize for the distraction." His wounds from the previous battle had healed more of the day and were now only a minor ache.

Her scent was on the breeze and he unconsciously lifted his nose to catch more of it.

Youko didn't miss the action.

**_She does smell sweet, doesn't she?_** Youko purred.

Keiko yelped suddenly, her face flushed. "Oh, I um... just remembered something important. I really have to get home!"

Kurama nodded, not sure what to say or what to make of the sudden spike her scent had taken and the fact that it seemed to be drifting from beneath her skirt.

"Of course, at least allow me to walk you home."

She shifted and nodded. "Okay."

They proceeded to start walking, only to suddenly be confronted by the girl that he'd previously saved. She popped up, seemingly out of nowhere, attaching herself to his right arm, seeing as Keiko was standing at his left side. She was panting quite a bit, her long dark hair mused and her sweat dampened bangs clung to her forehead, most likely from having sprinted all the way here in order to corner- er, to find him.

"Minamino-san! Oh, thank you for saving me! You were _so_ wonderful and brave and where did you get that whip? It was so _amazing_. It just appeared out of thin air! I didn't know you could do magic!" The babbling continued, even as the red head attempted to disengage their linked arms as discreetly as possible, wincing as she proceeded to squeal in his ear after getting particularly excited over a certain move he had performed during his confrontation. She then went on to ask just what the thing was he'd fought. "Was it, like, one of those overgrown mutant bugs, or.. _Oh_! I know! It was a space alien, right? I _knew_ those things were real!"

_Honestly, where does she come up with this stuff? Science fiction theater?_

Kurama was taken a bit by surprise when Keiko chose that moment to giggle. Kurama cast a glance in her direction wonderingly as he saw her attempt to stifle her random outburst of laughter with her hand.

Keiko smiled to herself, her giggles successfully squashed after several moments of restraint. So, she had both Youko and Shuichi in her head. She turned to Kurama.

"Space aliens?" Keiko perked up, looking interesting. "Is that what it was?"

Kurama shot her a look that was just short of stunned. "K-Keiko? Are you sure you're all right? Truly?"

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded, casting the fan girl a glance. She didn't seem happy and tightened her grip on Kurama's arm.

"Minamino-san, who is this?"

He glanced back at the other girl. "Yukimura Keiko, we share mutual friends."

"Yukimura Keiko - you mean, weren't you dating that school bully? Urameshi?"

Keiko shot her a glare at the mention, not wanting to think about Yusuke and his general lack of sensitivity. She still wasn't talking to him.

What could she say to get the girl to go away?

"Yusuke and I have decided to see other people," Keiko replied flatly. She reached for Kurama's other arm. "In fact, Shuichi was just walking me home."

Kurama's eyes widened slightly in alarm at the action, and widened even more at the hostile expression that immediately took the place of the sweet and innocent one that his fan girl had previously been sporting.

"Is that so?" The girl asked in a voice that dripped with sweet sarcasm as she tugged on Kurama's right arm.

"Yes, it is." Keiko replied just as "sweetly" and tugged just a bit on his left arm.

Caught in the middle, Kurama sweat dropped, even as Youko chuckled darkly in his mind. **_Oh! A cat fight, Shuichi! And look, neither are neko youkai! This should be interesting!_**

_'Can't this hussy take a hint and get lost? She can't be that dense!'_

And there was that damned voice again! For an instant, Kurama wished he weren't such a gentleman. He would-

_Wait a minute. That...voice..._

Keiko stopped walking and tugged on Kurama's arm so he stopped too. The girl glared at her. "Shuichi's mine, do I have to spell it out for you? Be sure to tell all your equally half-wit friends to keep their hands off him or I'll demonstrate personally just how much I learned when I was Yusuke's girlfriend."

Kurama just stared at her. "My, how assertive of you, Keiko. I'm flattered."

He grinned at her, more than a little surprised at the outburst.

The other female, however, seemed a bit leery at the mention of Yusuke and his reputation preceded him and she released Kurama's arm, but she didn't back off.

"You might be sweet with him right now, but you won't last. It's against the fan club rules to actually date Minamino-san. I'll be sure to let the others know."

Keiko's smile disappeared. "I'm not part of your fan club and I'm rapidly losing what was left of my good mood. So you've got five seconds to get lost."

The girl glared at her, but ultimately decided she wasn't going to press the issue without reinforcements and she left.

Keiko sighed. _'I can't believe I just did that, I'm such an idiot. I let the situation get completely out of hand - did I just tell her I was his girlfriend and that I'd fight for him?'_

Kurama smiled at her. "Very impressive, Keiko."

She glanced at him and frowned. "I'm so sorry, Kurama. I just embarrassed you and me and I used your given name without your permission and-" she trailed off spying his smirk.

She wondered what Youko was saying to him, but didn't dare voice the question aloud.

**_Aww... back to the meek and mild one now? What happened to our little yamaneko, Shuichi?_**

_Hush, Youko. She was only defending us as a friend, and she is most definitely not ours._

**_But she could be. Shuichi, she confessed to not belonging to the Detective. We could have her if we tried._**

Before Kurama could tell Youko to shut up, a soft gasp from beside him caught him off guard.

"Keiko?" He asked curiously, noting that the odd expression was back on her face, but that her face was also lightly flushed. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-No," she stammered quickly, looking away.

**_I think we should try, you saw how aggressive she got when she was defending us, didn't you? Can you imagine a little yamaneko like that in our bedroom, tying us up, the feel of her tongue along our bodies._**

Keiko's face flushed bright red and she covered it with her hands, shaking her head.

"K-Keiko?" Kurama reached to touch her shoulder and she tried, gently, to push him away.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Kurama. I'm just... I'm ... um... homework, I have homework."

He half smiled. "Does homework usually make you blush, Keiko?"

Her flush only increased and she tried to clear her throat. "It's um... health, health homework. I just recalled something I needed to do for health class. Well, we should go." She started walking without him and he followed.

_'Tie him up? Oh, I can't believe he thought that. And… wildcat? Oh, how does he stand it, he can't be like this all the time.'_

Kurama slowed at the thought in his head that was neither his nor Youko's, but kept walking all the same.

**_Oh yes, restraints are fun._** Youko picked up, as though it had been Shuichi's comment and he was familiar with responding. **_A nice tight knot around the wrists and a good, hot mouth around our... heh... _**

Shuichi noticed Keiko tense.

_Youko, do calm down, would you?_

**_We aren't hard enough yet._**

Keiko stopped and spun around and he felt himself almost flush as her eyes dropped down to this crotch.

Youko howled with laughter.

"You can... hear us, I assume?" Kurama asked faintly.

Keiko nodded, though her eyes still maintained their downward gaze. "You can hear me? My thoughts I mean?"

He cleared his throat and she yelped and tore her eyes away. _'This is so bad.'_

"I'm so sorry... Is he... always so... " She trailed off and she didn't need to continue as Kurama grinned.

"Yes, he's always like this."

She squirmed. "It doesn't bother you?"

He made sort of a half shrug. "I've always known him this way, I'm just used to it."

She nodded numbly. "It's like having hentai radio broadcast straight into your head."

Kurama took a step forward, noting how Keiko suddenly seemed weary. "Um, shall we continue on?"

She didn't say anything, but she walked with him.

The walk continued in silence, neither Keiko, nor Kurama, were sure if they could come up with anything appropriate to ease the sudden tension that seemed to thicken the atmosphere around them. Finally, Youko seemed to grow tired of the prolonged silence and was in fact a bit disappointed that his playful banter from earlier had been wasted. Apparently, the two needed a bit more incentive.

**_You know, Shuichi, that smell you were so interested in earlier came from our sweet little yamaneko. It was the smell of arousal, dear boy. In fact, I believe that we were the cause of it._**

Keiko blinked and shifted, refusing to look in their direction. Her feet quickened as she saw her house ahead.

Shuichi frowned. _You're making her uncomfortable Youko, ease off, she's not used to your behavior and we don't know how many of our thoughts she can hear._

Youko didn't reply.

"Keiko?"

She stopped and turned back as though she hadn't quite realized she was now walking a distance a head of him.

"I apologize for Youko, he gets... enthusiastic."

She nodded. "It's okay, really. Um... You want to come in?"

Youko snickered.

"My parents are home," She added quickly, as though fearing what Youko might be saying. "Um, I wasn't sure, maybe, if we should talk about this or not."

"I think it best that we do discuss this, yes." Kurama replied, a bit relieved that she wasn't retreating behind closed doors in order to avoid him. He hoped that, for the most part, Youko would be on his best behavior throughout their conversation.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mind Links_**

**_- Chapter 2 -_**

_"I think it best that we do discuss this, yes." Kurama replied, a bit relieved that she wasn't retreating behind closed doors in order to avoid him. He hoped Youko would be on his best behavior throughout their conversation._

"Alright then, please come in. I'm sure mom has some tea made by now. She always makes it in the evening, says it calms her and allows her to fall asleep more easily." Keiko said, wondering if perhaps she was beginning to babble and so simply opened the door and allowed the red head to go in before her.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She called out as she entered behind Kurama, her brows furrowing a bit when she received no reply. "Hmm… strange, I could have sworn they said they would be home early tonight."

She shut the door behind her, hanging her house keys on the small rack centered on the hall wall for just such a purpose and then gestured to Kurama to follow her into the kitchen. "Oh well, come on, we can drink some tea and sit at the table while we talk. I'm sure my parents will be home any second." She added the last in hopes to quell any comments that Youko might have been contemplating.

She set about to put the kettle on and gathered some cups. Anything to keep her hands busy.

"Well, it's certainly been some afternoon, hasn't it?" she commented, as much to herself as to him."

Kurama agreed.

**_It smells like her - Shuichi, get her to take us upstairs. I want to smell her bedroom._**

Keiko paused and cast him back a glance which Kurama, looking the other direction, didn't see. She sighed and brought the tray of cups and tea bags and related supplies over to the table.

She sat herself down across from him. "How do you think this happened?"

"Well, it might have something to do with the wound I received yesterday. I came by to check that you were still well knowing some youkai have poisons that can cause side-effects in humans. I certainly didn't expect this."

"Could it be from something else?" She asked.

He half tilted his head. "Perhaps..."

He sounded uncertain, but the tone suggested he didn't think it was likely. 

Keiko sighed. "So… how do we fix it?" She asked hesitantly, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that hinted at a foreboding answer from the redhead.

He brought the cup to his lips and sipped, thinking. "It's possible the effects may wear off on their own. Unfortunately, cases such as ours are rare and so facts are few."

Keiko groaned, resting her elbows on the table as she buried her face in her hands. "What are we going to do!"

"Please be calm, Keiko. With luck we should see either some fading or a complete loss of our telepathic link by the week's end."

_'A whole week with Kurama in my head? How in the world am I going to stand **that**?'_ She thought miserably, briefly forgetting that Kurama would be able to hear it.

Youko flared to life with flourish. **_Stand? I assure you, Keiko, Shuichi and I are more than willing to let you lay down. In fact, we rather prefer it. Take us to your bedroom, we will correct this immediately._**

"Would you cut it out!" Keiko lost it, rising to her feet as a blush heated her entire face... or perhaps it was frustration that was the culprit? "Can't you see that this is serious!" She tried to calm herself as she realized that she was, in essence, shouting at a mental presence and not a physical one as Kurama was not the one who had spoken, but Youko. "I'm-I'm sorry, Kurama. I didn't mean to... I just... Oh, forget it." She exhaled miserably as she sank back down into her chair and took up her previous pose.

"It's quite all right, I assure you. Sometimes Youko is something best handled in small doses."

"Yeah... extremely small." She grumbled, though a hint of a smile quirked at the corners of her lips. Yusuke had been the same way when she'd first met him. The thought filtered through her mind and she stiffened. She didn't really want to bring Yusuke into this right now. The tension between them and their subsequent break up was palpable and she hadn't the nerve to face him just yet. She glanced over at Kurama. Apparently, for whatever reason, he hadn't heard her stray thought and was thankful for it. She wasn't quite ready to confide in anyone just yet, though how long she'd be able to keep it a secret with the kitsune's new ability to hear her thoughts, she didn't know.

Besides, for all she knew, he might already know all about it. He and Yusuke had always been close confidants.

Youko was quiet and after a moment, Kurama stood. "Perhaps I should go now, he gets quite moody. I think it's in our best interest not to try anything to fix this until we wait to see if it goes on its own."

Keiko nodded in agreement and rose as well to walk him to the door. "Okay, well, if you learn anything new, please let me know."

He agreed and wandered toward the door with her following after him. He turned there to say his goodbyes and they parted with uneasy feelings about their immediate future.

Keiko shuffled around the kitchen slowly. She couldn't seem to slow her mind down and at the risk of accidentally sending thoughts Kurama's way she'd decided to scrub down the kitchen.

Now she was exhausted and still worried. Perhaps if she gave into her exhaustion and went to bed? That should at least keep her thoughts from being broadcast across the city and directly into Kurama's head. Yes, that would be the perfect solution for now. She would simply worry about this strange occurrence when she woke up. For now, she would sleep.

Putting away her cleaning utensils, Keiko made her way upstairs to the bedroom. She didn't even want to take a bath; she stripped off her garments, slid into her bunny print pajamas and into bed. She turned onto her side and flipped off the light, forcing herself to stare at the glowing numbers of her alarm clock. Eventually she drifted off.

_She stood at the head of the classroom, her regulation uniform adorned in a sinfully tasteful way. The blue vest was open, revealing the partially unbuttoned white blouse beneath, which, in turn revealed a black lace bra covering her ample breasts. Her navy blue skirt had been shortened to unethical proportions and the bottom hem now just brushed the top of her thighs. With the slightest move, another hint of black lace could be seen._

The room was devoid of people, save for her, and with a start, the girl knew she was in a dream. Keiko's brown eyes recognized the room from the dream she'd had that morning. That sensual…tantalizing… naughty dream that had starred none other than the one person who it had been later revealed could read her mind, hear her thoughts, and for a moment Keiko wondered just what Kurama would think if he knew what her subconscious was now conjuring up.

With that, the door behind her slid open and she turned, expecting to see Kurama, and she wasn't disappointed.

There he stood in all his perfect glory, a long white shirt opened straight to the waist. Her heart began to pound faster as he stepped inside and closed the door but the dark look of hunger on his face; the passion glazed expression was missing.

Instead, he looked semi-perplexed, glancing around the room before his eyes settled and then seemed to appraise her.

"Keiko..."

She smiled at the perfect pitch of his voice and waited for him to come to her. Waited for him to pick her up and deposit her on the desk and run his hands up the length of her thighs, hitching up her already indecently short skirt...

But he just stood there.

Keiko frowned. This wasn't how it had gone the first time… She took in her surroundings. Yep, same classroom. Same hardwood desk. Same gorgeous red headed fox. So why wasn't he following the previously set scheme?

Not one to be deterred, Keiko simply reasoned that all dreams, no matter how similar, couldn't be exactly the same. She simply needed to be the aggressor this go round and with that thought in mind, she advanced on the still staring Kurama.

She approached slowly, swaying her hips suggestively and pulling her hands behind her back to push her chest forward in the most positive light. His eyes dropped toward her parted blouse obediently.

She stepped up to him with a soft murmur of his name and he fell back against the door under his own power as her palms pressed against his chest. She spread her fingers against him, absorbing his warmth as she raised them higher and higher.

With a slight growl she grabbed the edges of his unbuttoned shirt in her fists and pulled it open, wrinkling it over his shoulders.

"Kurama..." She murmured, ducking her head. He shuddered as she laved her tongue along his chest. "Where did that randy fox go, hm?"

Kurama didn't respond. Could not respond, in fact. He'd been taken off guard, surprised the moment he suddenly disappeared from his living room, mysteriously reappearing in the hallway outside the door. Wondering what was going on, he'd opened the door to investigate. His lack of verbal skills had been thoroughly vanquished the moment he'd stepped into the room and laid eyes on what awaited him.

Keiko.

More precisely, Keiko dressed in the most… inappropriate… and yet, undeniably sexiest clothing he'd ever seen her in. He could feel Youko's presence as the silver kitsune took in the vision as well. The spirit's interest grew even greater as they watched her approach them, a devilishly seductive tone in her voice as she called his name accompanied by a hungry gleam in her eyes. Trying to work out facts in his head was made difficult when Keiko reached where he stood as she proceeded to put her hands on him in a most... familiar way. Kurama jolted when Keiko nipped gently at one of his flat, male nipples, sending involuntary shivers down his spine. A groan escaped his throat and his hands rose up to hold her to him.

Her weight shifted as she rose up on her toes, leaning heavily on him as she turned her face up and pressed her lips against his jaw. She dropped her hands, sliding them down and inward, dipping inside his draped shirt before wrapping around his narrow waist.

She was unprepared for the tightening of his hands and the sudden motion that had her plastered back against the sliding classroom door. She gasped, surprised as the hands around her waist slid away and the buttons of her blouse popped off one by one as his hands grabbed and ripped at the material.

She hissed in surprise, eyes wide, her gaze flickering to his face. Bright gold eyes stared back at her - luminous and intense.

"Were you looking for me, little one?" He leaned down to snake his tongue over her lips. "And earlier you were so resistant to my teasing, you naughty girl. You want it, don't you?"

His lips curled into a smirk as one of his legs slid between her knees and upward slowly until she felt his knee press firmly against the juncture of her thighs.

She moaned.

"Oh, yes... that's definitely more like it." She murmured, giving the most sultry look she could manage.

He shifted his knee against her panties and she arched. "Naughty, yamaneko," He purred against her ear, his breath hot against her skin. His hands slid around to the hooks at her back, sliding the straps of her bra off with some impatience. "Tell me how much you want it..."

Keiko was happy. Things were now back on track and the dream was going the way it had originally gone before... not that she hadn't been enjoying the other way. It had just been new to her; she'd never acted so bold. But then again, this was a dream, and anything was possible in dreams, right?

His hands closed around her breasts as he continued to speak. "All that offended shouting earlier... and you were thinking about me here... taking you ..." he peered around. "... in your classroom... naughty... maybe I should spank you..."

The more he spoke, the more his words began to actually penetrate her brain, making her think. 'What is he talking about? What offended shouting? He couldn't mean...' Keiko jerked; eyes previously closed tight in passion flew open as she actually took in the golden eyed, and yet still red haired Kurama. "How did you know about that?"

He licked his lips as their eyes met hotly. "Know about it?" He leaned in so his lips caressed hers as he spoke. "You yelled it right at me..."

"B-but..." She evaded him as he intended to deepen the kiss, ducking under his arm and retreating back into the middle of the classroom. "...that was real. I was awake when I said that. There's no way you could possibly know about that unless..." Her eyes widened. "No... no no no no **no**! How the hell did you **get** here?" She shouted, taking on her offended tone once more, only this time it was accompanied by horrified embarrassment. "This is supposed to be a dream! How did you... This isn't... Gah!" Keiko frantically began tugging on her askew blouse in order to cover her naked breasts with one hand as her other tugged fruitlessly at the hem of her skirt. "This isn't fair!"

He laughed and the sound was rich and timbre and held a faint trace of mocking amusement which caused her to tense. "Fair? Ah, but you are dealing with youkai powers now, and if you have it," He advance a step toward her. "... you use it."

His advance was halted, however, as a flash of gold gave way to green and she was once more staring into deep emerald eyes. "I apologize, Keiko."

The softer tones of Shuichi's voice were only slightly easing.

Keiko awkwardly waved away his apology as she continued to maintain her dignity. Funny how she hadn't been really concerned about that when she'd assumed Kurama was a figment, a desire hidden deep down within her. "No, I... I'm sorry. I thought that... this happened before and I just assumed it was the same and so I went with it and-" She cut her ramble off as she realized what she'd just let slip.

He caught the comment and his surprise was evident. Youko howled with delight, whispering salacious comments in Shuichi's head. He wanted sex and he wanted to hunt something. He didn't care in which order.

Keiko struggled with her clothing a moment longer before it dawned on her. This was **her** dream. She could control it and thus will herself some more…appropriate clothes. Standing straight, she ignored the sharply indrawn breath that Kurama issued as her blouse once more gaped open and closed her eyes to concentrate on a more suitable ensemble than what she currently donned.

If Kurama was disappointed that her sexy student attire faded into something much more comfortable and concealing, she couldn't tell. He turned away.

"It's most curious that I was pulled into your dreams."

Nodding, Keiko bit her lip nervously. "Do you think this is tied in with the mind reading ability?" She asked.

"I don't see how it couldn't be," He replied, turning his gaze out the classroom window. He was trying to keep himself focused. He was still in semi-disbelief Keiko had a sex dream about him in a classroom. Would wonders never cease? "In fact, it might not be the only side-effect, but I hope it will be."

He was right, of course. This was obviously all tied together and she too hoped that this and the mind reading were the only two side-effects. She was also grateful that he hadn't questioned her about the dream he'd found himself starring in... with her... in the classroom for heaven's sake! Inwardly, Keiko groaned. 'Can this get any more embarrassing?'

**_More embarrassing? That is completely doable, next time come to my dream._** _The melodic sound of Youko's voice was loud and clear and crisp even though he was still within Shuichi's confines._

Keiko's eyes shot open, locking with Kurama's green gaze. He could hear her thoughts even in her dreams? Unfair!

**_Fair, fair... I tire of talk of fairness. Shuichi, I wish to leave here. If I cannot have her, I will have someone else._** _Youko's voice was sharp and clearly indicated his irritation._

"What? Why you conceited fox! Doesn't Kurama get a say in this at all?" Keiko forewent all mental communications and instead voiced her anger aloud. Kurama looked amused.

**_He is a male, what makes you think he will disapprove?_**

You're baiting her purposely, _Shuichi chided, content to watch for the moment._

**_Yes, but isn't she beautiful in all that righteous anger. You see, just another way of proving she wants us. She doesn't want anyone else to have us._**

_Keiko gasped. It was worse than she'd thought! He was an **egotistically** conceited fox! "Now listen here, **Youko**, I am, in no way, shape or form, jealous!"_

**_Of course you are. You want us all to yourself. This is not our classroom fantasy. Did you imagine all of our fan girls when you conjured up this little playground? Were you staking your claim on us in front of all your rivals?_**

_Keiko wasn't sure, but it felt as if her face had just been set ablaze, it burned so hotly. "No! That's not it at all! It was just... this only happened one other time and I... It's not like I did it on purpose." She felt the urge to slap him unmercifully, but held back._

Shuichi's eyes backlit and they seemed to glow. Maybe your subconcious mind was trying to tell you something. After all, I know you want it, I can smell you from here. You want to be ravished where you stand.

_"In your dreams." She unthinkingly scoffed._

Kurama stepped away from where he stood by the window with fluid grace. "Oh, no, not my dreams. But we both know what's in yours, don't we?"

Keiko wished fervently that she'd just wake up. "Not you too..." She bowed her head to avoid catching his eyes.

Kurama stopped moving. **_ I like her better when she's angry, Shuichi say something to piss her off again._**

That job seems to be reserved for you, _the mild red head replied._ I prefer to be on friendly terms with Keiko.

**_Friendly? We could be a hell of a lot more friendly if she'd stop being a prude._**

_That did it! Keiko's head snapped up, brown eyes darkening to the deepest chocolate brown. "Prude? Prude!" She fumed. "I'll show you prude, Youko Kurama!" As irrational as it seemed, her stung pride urged her to prove his accusation wrong. Once more advancing on Kurama, Keiko rose up on tiptoe in order to deposit a decidedly unprude-like kiss on the red head's lips._

The kiss was clumsy at first but quickly turned into a sensuous caress of lips. Moans slipped past parted lips, hands slid to her waist and she leaned deeper into the touch only to be startled alert when the back of her legs touched a desk.

They broke apart just as he lifted her, sitting her on the semi-cold surface.

She searched his eyes, a bit pleased when she realized that they were still Shuichi's beautiful green and only the slightest hint of gold was present. "So," She smiled with as much confidence as she could muster. "Am I still a prude?"

**_Oh, now that's the kind of enthusiasm I like._**

_Kurama chuckled, "I never thought you were a prude, Keiko, you simply have high morals as every young lady should." His green eyes darkened to the color of a dense rain forest. "However, I can't say that I am not pleased by your demonstration."_

She smiled smugly at the diplomatic comment.

"So..." Kurama continued, cocking his head to the side as he allowed his hands to lightly graze her hips. "What do we do now? Can you make yourself wake up? I assume we will be stuck here until you do."

She made a face at him and opened her mouth to snap at him about not being able to wake herself at will when a loud crack seemed to split the air. A whip of wet wind caused both to shield their faces.

When she pulled her hand away, it was dark.

The lights of her alarm clock glared at her in the darkness. A flash of light drew her gaze to the open bedroom window and the raging storm beyond.

A... storm?

_Damn it, Shuichi! Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut!_ The disappointed voice of Youko echoed in her mind and Keiko couldn't help the giggle that rose in her chest. Rising up to close the window and shut out the rain that was blowing in, she returned to her bed and lay back down.

In the Minamino living room Kurama woke where he'd last been sitting, his book still in his lap.

**_Damn it, Shuichi! Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?_**

Kurama rose, suddenly very tired. He pressed a bookmark between the pages and headed for the stairs. As he reached for the railing he heard an answering giggle and Youko's frustration over the situation dimmed.

They headed up to bed with smiles.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Mind Links_**

**_- Chapter 3 -_**

The next morning brought on an interesting revelation to the mind melded couple... or was that perhaps threesome, considering Youko's presence? Keiko opened her eyes, the light streaming through the window she had closed the night before. The prior storm had abated during the night and there was now not a cloud in the sky as the sun proceeded to soak up the rain. Stumbling from her bed, Keiko made her way to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothing as she went to take a morning shower. She had just disrobed and stepped under the cleansing spray when...

**_Good morning, sleepy head, about time you got up._**

She gasped, loudly, startled, before remembering he couldn't see her, only talk to her 24 hours a day. She relaxed, was he even talking to her, she didn't hear Shuichi respond.

At least, not at first.

_Don't hassle me, Youko, you caused me enough grief yesterday. And before you get any ideas I do not want you comparing the pro's and con's of my fan club and their bodies to me on the way to school. I've had quite enough of that._

**_Hmm, perhaps a change of topic then? Why not discuss the pro's and con's of the Detective's little friend's body? What's her name again...?_**

_Leave Keiko out of this, she isn't the subject._

**_Isn't she? That little dream we experienced last night seemed to imply that she is very much a topic worthy of discussion._**

Keiko gasped again.

_Keiko is entitled to her privacy, Youko, we inadvertently invaded that. It would be completely unfair to form any opinions based on a dream._

**_Of course it wouldn't, if she were unaware of the circumstances. But as it is, she is totally aware and listening in on us as we speak..._**

_What? Youko, what are you-_ Kurama's gentle voice cut off and it was then that Keiko imagined that it finally dawned on him what Youko was saying. The human side's sleep fogged mind had obviously momentarily forgotten the occurrences of the previous day and it was all now rushing back in to meet the now fully awake red head.

_Oh…_

Keiko giggled. _'Good morning.'_

Kurama tensed, slowing his own trek toward the bathroom. Did... he smell... soap? What was that floral scent, much too flowery to be his own bath wash...

Distantly, he heard the patter of water hitting tile... s-shower?

He stopped and listened. Was Keiko showering?

Oblivious to Kurama's mysterious new link to her, Keiko continued on with her shower. Beginning to hum as she ran the soapy sponge over her body, she sent a message via their link. _'So, did you sleep well last night?'_ She asked in a mischievous tone.

**_Ah, so the wildcat from last night is still there. Good morning, little yamaneko._** Youko responded for his human half, bestowing his little nickname on her yet again. **_A better question would be, did YOU sleep well last night?_**

Kurama stepped into the bathroom, pausing at the mirror when a peachy smell caught him. _Peaches?_

_'_

Peaches?' Keiko questioned, seeing an opportunity to dodge the fox's question.

Kurama paled. _Ah, thinking of... my mother asked me to get some yesterday._

_'Oh…'_ Keiko replied uncertainly, replacing her bottle of Peach scented body wash back in the caddy. _'If you say so…'_

She proceeded to finish her shower and climbed out of the stall, reaching for the towel hanging on the rack on the wall. _'Is there anything you had planned to do today after school?'_ She asked a bit timidly as she dried herself off. She wanted to talk some more about what was happening to them, face to face, not through this forced telepathy. _'Cause, I kinda thought we could perhaps meet at the park or something.'_

**_Oh, a public rendezvous. She wants to stake a claim on us in front of her rivals for real,_** Youko snickered.

_I hardly think that's what she's planning, do calm yourself Youko. I know you heard the uncertainty in her voice, clearly she's worried,_ Shuichi chastised.

**_Yes,_** Youko was disappointed and it showed through his voice. **_I imagine talking will involve no public park sex. In any case, you're making a fuss over nothing, this is hardly the worst of things that could've happened to us. I could tell you wonderful stories about humans and the side effects of youkai blood, although ... most of those ended in insanity or death._**

_That is **not** reassuring, Youko!_

The fox's response was non-verbal amusement.

Keiko couldn't help herself. She thought the banter between the two souls oddly amusing and found herself giggling in spite of herself. She could practically feel the curiosity pique in Kurama's conscience.

_Keiko, are you alright?_ Shuichi asked worriedly.

**_She's enjoying our conversation, Shuichi. Why don't we give her other reasons to enjoy us?_**

_'It's so amusing to hear you two together,'_ Keiko answered.

The sound of pattering water had stopped, the scent long vanished. Keiko knew her response was a loaded one and was ready for Youko's come back.

**_Might I add that it's even better to_** _feel_ **_us together, yamaneko._** The fox spoke in that almost seductive tone that Keiko was beginning to become familiar with.

They awaited her delayed response as the scent of food drifted past their nose. They were suddenly reminded they hadn't showered yet and they weren't dressed for school.

They were both disappointed they couldn't see her face as Youko teased her. He was undressed and in the shower before she responded.

_'Sorry, Mom was talking to me about school and breakfast,'_ She admitted sheepishly.

_That's quite alright, Keiko, I'm just finishing up my bath._ Kurama replied, then winced at the unintentional visual he'd more than likely given her.

To his surprise, her light laughter filled his head. _'You're running behind, Shuichi, you'd better hurry or you'll be late for school.'_ Kurama blinked. Was she... was she teasing him?

More of Keiko's laughter followed.

_If you'd like, I'll meet you at your school gate this afternoon._

_'The school gate?'_ She asked. There was a slight dip of awe in her voice at the possibility that he'd come to her school to get her. Boys from other schools waiting at the gates were a major gossip topic. Everyone would be talking about her tomorrow if that happened.

Everyone, school associates aside, knew Minamino Shuichi.

**_You did claim to be our girlfriend and I would quite enjoy seeing you fight for us. I insist she's staking a claim on us._**

Keiko's mental response revealed how flustered Kurama imagined her face was at Youko's statement. _'O-okay, sure, Kurama. That'd be fine.'_

_Good. It's settled then. I shall see you in the flesh this evening after school._

**_My, Shuichi, are you suggesting we go to meet our yamaneko nude?_**

_NO!_ Came the emphatic mental reply from both Keiko and Kurama.

It was practically mid-day before any other mental contact was made between Kurama and Keiko. Kurama had just left fourth period when he found himself cornered by a certain enthusiastic fan girl that he had made the mistake of rescuing the day before…

"Minamino-san! How nice it is to see you!"

_Oh, God, please no!_ Kurama immediately thought, then groaned as he realized that Keiko would have heard that.

_'What happened? Bad teacher? Annoying tag-a-long?'_ Keiko asked curiously, making her presence known.

They had been aware of each other all morning through each subject. It was a three way conference call with no barriers.

**_Better than that, it's one of your rivals for our affections,_** Youko responded.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I don't know if I mentioned it before." The girl in front of him smiled. "My name is Hiyashi Kyoko, but I'd prefer you just call me Kyoko, all of my friends do."

She smiled and Kurama nodded. "Can I help you with something?"

She brightened that he had asked her something. He realized the error too late. He should have parted with her not invited even more conversation.

"Well, I heard that you were going to be involved with the festival planning for our class."

That was unfortunately true, the teacher had hand chosen him and his mother had been delighted and once she found out, he couldn't back out of it.

"Yes, I am." He replied, "Would you excuse me? I don't want to be late for my next class." Kurama attempted to side step around Kyoko, but found that she moved as well in order to block his escape. His eyes narrowed. "Was there something else you wanted?" He asked, feigning politeness while inside he grew wary.

"Ah, well, Taraka-sensei said we should begin planning together as a group and I have some terrific ideas I'd like to run by you. I know we haven't decided on the theme of our booth and games and food are always so uber popular - I was thinking we could..."

_'A fan club girl?'_ Keiko asked, inadvertently interrupting Kyoko, who was oblivious.

_The same one from our previous encounter. Most fan clubbers are tenacious,_ Shuichi supplied, trying to feign paying attention to whatever the girl was babbling about.

_Did she just mention kissing?_

_'Kissing? What's going on over there?'_ Keiko's voice raised a notch.

**_I think she's getting jealous._**

_'Am not, just curious.'_ Keiko's voice sounded pouty. Kurama noticed, a smirk gracing his lips, momentarily forgetting Kyoko's presence and what she was talking about.

"So, I take it you like the idea of a Kissing Booth?" Kyoko cut in, mistaking Kurama's smile.

_She wants us for a kissing booth, should we agree, Youko?_

If Keiko caught the teasing lilt to his voice, she didn't show it.

**_The school would be at our feet with the money we would raise. Plus we would get heaps of free kisses from girls who adore us. Seems like a win-win situation to me._**

_'No! You can't do that. Rabid fan girls from every school in our county would go completely insane. People could get hurt, think of the tramplings and the fights Kurama.'_

**_Is that a promise to fight for us? Defending our lips from the masses?_**

_'What? Yes, I-I mean NO! I mean... -sigh- Why do you two do this to me?'_ Keiko's exasperation was evident even though they couldn't see her face.

Kurama turned to Kyoko. "If you were thinking of having me in a kissing booth I must decline. Keiko would be most upset."

The girl flushed, her cheeks pinking. "But... It's for the good of the school! S-Surely, you could just go ahead with? You wouldn't even have to tell her!"

**_Hmmmm, she wants us to keep dirty secrets like that to ourselves?_**

"I believe she would be most upset at the suggestion, let alone if I did so. She's so close to my heart. Curiously, Kyoko-san, I was under the impression it was against the club rules to speak to me when not in pairs of two or more, is that incorrect?"

The girl's earlier blush returned with a vengeance. He'd heard some of the outrageous club rules before. If any of her club mates caught her with him alone she'd be in for some serious trouble.

Sweat dropping, Kyoko began to slowly back away, her eyes darting nervously from side to side in case she was spotted. "Um... Well, ah, you just think it over, Minamino-san and, ah... I really have to get to my next class, but you just think on it and get back to my if you, ah.. eheh... decide to participate. Bye!" Kurama watched in amusement as Kyoko ran off at almost Hiei-like speed.

_'Who does she think she is?' _ Keiko fumed and both males smiled as they headed to their own class.

Kurama's scolding for being late was mild as the teacher was really too stunned his model student was showing up late, he was convinced whatever had kept him away had to be important and let it go.

Kurama managed to slip away from school with a general lack of fuss. He had spoken to the instructor managing their class' booth for the festival and been excused from this afternoon's meeting.

Kyoko had seen him leave and had made to move to come talk to him, this time with one of her friends, but they had been intercepted by yet another pair of girls. The looks they were exchanging hadn't been friendly.

Keiko's school was about three blocks away. He walked quickly. By the time he arrived he saw only a few students milling through the gates. Keiko was not waiting for him, he noted, seeing no sign of her.

He approached the gates and stepped just inside, glancing around the courtyard. Where was she?

The few students dwindled to none, leaving Kurama standing alone at the gate. He looked around the school yard, wondering where Keiko could be. Had she decided not to meet him here? Did she not wish to talk to him after the incident with Kyoko? She had sounded a bit put off when the mention of a kissing booth had come up. Still, she would have told him if she were not going to be there, right? Silently, Kurama sighed as he began to hear the beginnings of Youko's grumbling in his mind.

Just as he was about to go searching for her, he caught sight of someone else. He frowned as he recognized Kyoko out of the corner of his eye ducking behind a bush outside the gates.

Was the girl insane?

**_She's coming,_** Youko spoke up suddenly.

Kurama turned his gaze into the courtyard once more to see her hurrying toward them, straightening her clothes.

It was not her uniform.

He stared at her puzzled.

"Did something happen to your clothes?"

She shifted, seemingly hesitant. "Well... The others sort of got wet, it was just an accident. Sorry I made you wait."

"I see, no harm done, though you could have alerted us that you would be late so we wouldn't worry." Kurama replied. Spying Kyoko peering out from the bushes not too far away, Kurama felt a mischievous sensation come over him.

**_Why don't you give her a show, Shuichi? Pull our little yamaneko close and give her a kiss._** Youko urged. From beside them, Keiko gasped.

"Show who?" Keiko questioned aloud, glancing around and seeing no one as she crossed her arms over her chest.

**_Your rival, of course. _**

_'You don't mean that obnoxious girl from before, do you?'_ Keiko thought.

_Indeed. It would seem that she's followed me from school._ Kurama informed her, and is hiding behind those bushes off to our right. He nodded just the barest of nods in the direction of Kyoko's hiding place.

Youko scoffed. **_I still think we should give her a show. Keiko did claim to be our girlfriend after all._**

Shuichi was just about to argue when Keiko cut in with a statement that both startled the human half and pleased the demon half of Kurama.

_'You know, you're right, Youko, I did claim that, didn't I? I suppose the only thing to do now is to play the part.'_

And before Kurama could register what she meant, warm lips were pressing themselves against his own in a kiss that only a girlfriend would bestow.

Kurama was surprised at the bold display, but Youko's quick and sudden snarl quickly corrected his previous inaction. To the side, there was a rustling and Kurama tracked with his ears the apparently flustered withdrawal of his stalker.

Keiko waited a moment, just long enough that she figured the fan girl had gotten the point and left. Hopefully. Sighing mentally, she prepared to pull back and break the contact of hers and Kurama's lips, hoping that he wouldn't be too angry with her sudden brain storm. Really, she had no idea where it had come from in the first place. It had simply popped in there after Youko's comment. She placed her hands on Kurama's biceps and pushed away… only to feel strong arms that she had not felt wind themselves around her waist, tighten, drawing her closer as Kurama continued to seek out her lips with his.

She gasped as he deepened their kiss, or tried. The sound was muffled between them.

_'What is he doing?'_

Keiko's thought penetrated his brain and Kurama's eyes widened a bit in surprise as he stepped back, releasing Keiko as he realized what he was doing.

She flushed as he stepped away, bringing a hand up to her lips. "Wow..."

"I-I'm sorry, Keiko, please forgive me." He apologized quickly as he inwardly glared at Youko accusingly.

**_I'm not the only one to blame, Shuichi. Admit it, you wanted it as much as I did._**

_'I'll admit nothing of the sort,'_ Shuichi retorted.

"It's all right." Keiko smiled. "If we're going to be ... well... dating or pretend dating it's bound to come up again, right?"

They couldn't deny that.

"We don't need to argue about it or anything, it's not... Well, I didn't say I didn't like it, or anything, did I?"

Kurama stood just a little straighter as though pleased.

Keiko's cheeks pinkened just the slightest bit as she moved to wrap her arms around one of Kurama's in a way that she'd seen plenty of her friends in school do with their boyfriends. She peered up at him, making sure he didn't mind.

"Shall we go then?" 

Keiko nodded and they started walking.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Mind Links_**

**_- Chapter 4 -_**

"So, where do you want to talk?"

Kurama suggested the nearby restaurant. It wasn't really a sit-in place as much as it was a little food booth on the street. Keiko agreed.

They walked mostly in companionable silence. Once at the booth they ordered a couple of drinks and headed on toward the park. Keiko sipped at flavored coffee as they sat themselves upon a sturdy wooden bench.

"Keiko, you remember this morning when we were talking about the peaches? I kind of need to confess something . . ." Kurama began hesitantly.

Keiko looked over attentively, "Yeah? What is it, Kurama?"

"I smelled peaches this morning." He sighed.

Keiko stiffened as an image of peach scented body wash flashed in her mind. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked the question, but somewhere deep inside she feared she already knew the answer.

"Exactly what I said," Kurama replied, looking directly at her. "I smelled peaches this morning, and it wasn't coming from me."

Keiko averted her eyes from his, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Where do you think it was coming from then?" She whispered, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

Noting her blush, and her overall tension, Kurama replied, "I think it was coming from you."

Gasping, Keiko's gaze darted back to Kurama. "But that's impossible!" She exclaimed. "I mean, if you could smell my body wash then that means..." She trailed off as she saw the look in Kurama's eyes.

He nodded. "It's going beyond thoughts. We need to try and anticipate what will happen. This link seems to be getting stronger, not weaker. It could come to a peak and then die away completely, or it could last for a very long time. I don't know, and Youko's not too much help in this instance either. We're just glad that it's not dangerous, just, ah, interesting."

Keiko bit her bottom lip, a sure sign she was beginning to get worried, "But I haven't smelled anything unusual… not yet, at least. What are we going to do, Kurama?"

Kurama studied Keiko, wondering how he could reassure her, "I got a much larger dosage of the blood than you did, Keiko, it's possible that only I will feel the additional side effects, or you could develop them, but later. As for what are we going to do?" He sighed, "I'm not sure what can be done exactly. At the moment, all we can do is cope as best we can. Youko and I will continue to search for a cure, but I am not terribly hopeful at the moment. Youko likes this and is being a bit obstinate about the whole thing."

**_Hey, I resemble that remark, I'll have you know!_**

Youko's outburst had a positive effect; Keiko laughed. Her worry faded in light of the good humor and she sighed. "I suppose coping will be the least of our worries I guess. I'm just wondering what we're going to tell Yusuke and the others."

Kurama gave her a chuckle of his own, "We shall have to look for a solution to this if it starts to get dangerous, in the meantime coping is the best option as some of the solutions could be hazardous to you and possibly me as well. As for what to tell the others?" He shrugged. "I wish that I could answer that, Keiko. Do we have to tell them anything? Hiei might notice, but I doubt the others would. And that's only because he's telepathic."

Keiko looked thoughtful, "I guess not. I mean, I've kind of gotten used to hearing you in my head, and as long as Youko doesn't say anything too outrageous, I can deal. So, unless someone notices and mentions anything, I'm not saying a word."

"Besides," Kurama added, "I shudder to think of what someone's sense of humor would do with this. Hiei will ignore it for the most part."

Once agreed upon, the couple finished their drinks and deposited the empty cups in a nearby garbage can. Keiko picked up her school books and looked to Kurama. "Well, I need to be getting home. I have some homework to do as I'm sure you do as well." She eyed the book satchel slung over the red head's shoulder.

Kurama also nodded and with a final farewell, they parted ways. Kurama expected the rest of the day, with the exception of Keiko's added presence to his mental companions, to be quite normal. His homework was the general run of the mill assignments, pages of pages of reading and the practice problems. He had one report for his literature class.

"Fox."

He stopped, turning toward the voice he recognized at once as Hiei. The fire apparition leapt down smoothly from a tree and proceeded toward him.

"I saw you with the Detective's woman."

He said it like it was an accusation.

"Keiko and Yusuke are not dating. So why should that matter?" Kurama asked.

**_Maybe he's jealous. When have we ever seen Hiei talk to a girl?_**

Keiko's voice echoed in Kurama's mind. _'Hiei jealous? That's definitely a weird thought.'_

Hiei almost seemed to jolt at the unexpected mental voice. "There's a girl in your head," He stated bluntly.

**_Quite astute of you, Hiei,_** Youko responded. **_Now, tell us, which girl is it?_**

Hiei glared in Kurama's direction before concentrating, trying to figure out if he were acquainted with anyone whose voice sounded like the voice he'd just heard.

_'You mean he can hear me too? Great...'_

"The detective's girl!" Hiei's eyes widened enough to be comical and Youko took delight in it.

**_First guess he gets it and you don't think he could be jealous?_** Youko quipped.

Keiko's giggle came again. _'Once again, your ego astounds me Youko. Not everyone wants you, you know.'_

Kurama smiled. _Actually, Keiko, I believe Youko was referring to Hiei wanting you, not us,_ Shuichi responded.

**_Quite so, although I disagree. No one has ever rejected my attentions before._**

_'Wh-what?'_ The mental exclamation came and Kurama wondered just how red Keiko's face was at that moment.

Hiei, on the other hand, remained silent and continued to glare up at the fox. "That isn't funny, Kurama."

Kurama just smiled a little more.

"How has this happened?" Hiei asked, face impassive. "The last I was aware, she was not telepathic."

"She isn't. You might say she's borrowing power at the moment."

Hiei looked at him with something akin to displeasure. "Borrowing from who?"

"I'm unsure at the moment. Maybe me, or it could be the demon that was slain on our last encounter that is the culprit. Perhaps he was telepathic and she is drawing on the residue of his power. For the moment, all we know for certain is that I can hear her thoughts and she in turn can hear mine, or rather, mine and Youko's." Kurama replied.

**_And possibly yours directed at us, who knows where the bounds of her growing abilities will cut off. I'm certainly having fun with it,_** Youko responded.

"Your brand of fun is usually pitiable for someone else," Hiei replied.

Kurama grinned. "Actually it isn't that bad. We're getting along well."

Hiei looked skeptical.

Kurama felt a sudden mental jolt and realized it was Keiko. She was surprised. _'Do you really think I'd be able to hear Hiei?'_

Kurama tilted his head to the side. _It's worth a shot, wouldn't you say, Hiei'_ He sent the message to Hiei as he replied to Keiko's question.

Hiei stared at him a moment. __

Keiko gasped. _'Oh! I **can** hear him! Wait! Does that mean we can fix it? Does he know how?'_

**_Have you heard of these cases before, Hiei?_** Youko asked, not at all surprised Keiko's abilities were expanding, as it seemed.

_'What exactly did 'treatment', consist of?'_ Keiko asked hesitantly.

_That would be highly dangerous,_ Shuichi noted.

Hiei shrugged.

_'Sulfric...? Ewww... Um... there wouldn't happen to be another way?'_ Keiko's mental voice quivered.

Hiei's reply was less than reassuring.

_It is still worth a shot though, if you wouldn't mind lending me your assistance Hiei?_ The fire demon wasn't sure, but he could have sworn there was a hint of pleading in the kitsune's voice.

Hiei glowered a moment as he thought it over before replying.

_'Oh, well, I love you, too, Hiei.'_ Keiko's sarcastic reply caught the fire demon by surprise, causing him to gape.

Before either Youko or Hiei could respond to the off-comment, Shuichi saw fit to interfere. _Well, I think we ought to plan on doing it tomorrow. Keiko and I have homework to do._

**_How can you think of homework when she has just declared her love for another demon, Shuichi? Hiei must be dealt with immediately._**

Hiei tensed slightly at the serious tone of Youko's voice.

_We don't have time for you to joke around, Youko. We have other things to do and you know perfectly well that Hiei doesn't want Keiko._

_'Well, thank you, Shuichi,'_ Keiko noted bitterly.

_I didn't mean it that way, Keiko,_ He tried to back peddle.

_'Oh, right... and just what did you mean, Mr. Suave?'_ Keiko's tone seemed to lighten a bit as she grew amused as to how he would answer. From the side, Hiei cocked an eyebrow as he too seemed curious to the kitsune's response.

_I merely wished to prevent Youko from going off on a tangent and irritating Hiei and causing further delay, that's all. Truly._

**_Are you thinking about homework again?_**

The two demons, Youko and Hiei, both seemed to be smirking at him.

Keiko's giggle could be heard tinkling in both Kurama and Hiei's mind. _'No wonder your fan club gets nowhere with you.'_

**_Of course not, he's far too goal driven, he's a bore. Which is why I suggest you come over to enliven our barren existence. I have handcuffs, scarves, several lifetimes worth of ideas and just a great a number of females willing to participate and Shuichi insists we behave ourselves. _**

Hiei scoffed.

**_Well, pardon me for being positively, absolutely and completely_** _bored_ **_ever since I got here, Hiei! This is the most interesting thing to happen to us in several lifetimes._** Youko scoffed. **_Besides, we fox demons know how to please a female far more thoroughly than anything else out there! Do you even know what to do with one?___**

_'I'm sure Hiei is perfectly skilled in that area, maybe ... um... well, what about that homework, hmm?'_ Keiko suggested.

Hiei's brows rose, __

_Yes,_ Shuichi spoke up, taking careful note of Youko's offended tone earlier _We should get on that._

**_Homework, homework, it's always homework! Can't we play hooky? Just once?_** Youko whined, bored to tears with the mundane life that he had to lead.

For the second time that day, a chorus of responses answered the fox spirit, only this time it was a trio instead of a duet as Hiei joined in.

Youko yelled back, **_FINE!_** And then went completely silent on them.

_'Well, what about this bath thing?'_ Keiko asked after a strained moment of silence.

_Yes, tomorrow afternoon would be best as Keiko and I have class,_ Shuichi added.

_'I guess we don't have any choice then, tomorrow morning is okay with me,'_ Keiko said.

Behind them there was a rattling sound of movement. Kurama turned toward it as a man with a food cart drew by, the scent of food drifting past his nose.

_'Mmmmm... I'm suddenly craving hot dogs! I'm getting a snack.'_

Kurama blinked as Keiko's words registered. _You…_ He choked, _...wouldn't happen to be smelling hotdogs, would you, Keiko?_ He asked, dreading the answer.

_'Why, yes, I am... how odd.'_ She then gasped as something occurred to her. _'Kurama, you don't think that-'_

Kurama nodded, even as he knew that she couldn't see him. _Yes, Keiko, you smelled it from me._

"Hn. I'm going. I will meet you at our usual place tomorrow. Bring the girl with you."

With that, Hiei was gone, Youko was still being obstinately quiet and Shuichi still wasn't even halfway home.

_Go to the print shop up two streets from your parents noodle house. I'll meet you there tomorrow morning,_ Shuichi ordered.

_'Um, okay,'_ She agreed.

Kurama started walking as Keiko seemed to drift off too. He wondered if his mother would be worried when he got in.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Mind Links_**

**_- Chapter 5 -_**

Kurama awoke the next morning, not to the sound of his alarm clock, or to Youko's mental taunts, but to the soothing sensation of someone touching his face. His eyes shot open as he bolted upright in bed only to find no one else in the room with him, and yet whatever was caressing his face maintained its contact with his skin, this time moving down the column of his throat to begin massaging first one shoulder, then the other.

Kurama's eyes fluttered as whatever was touching him moved down his arms one at a time almost as if washing him. For some reason, Youko remained quiet, not speaking up and Shuichi wondered if the kitsune was still asleep. His breath hitched as the phantom hand moved to his chest and was joined by another unseen limb as they began to stroke his pectoral muscles in a rhythmic motion that had him letting out an audible groan.

"What is going on?" Kurama moaned aloud, uncertain if the hands belonged to some sort of invisible apparition, or perhaps… He grunted in surprise when the hands suddenly dove down his chest to his abdomen and "washed" that area as well before descending even further…

Covering his face with both hands, Kurama collapsed back onto his bed with a loud moan.

He couldn't tell much about the ghost hands, he didn't want to think past the sensations as they drifted lower, gliding over his thighs, around and down touching every part of his skin. Then up again. The other leg was the same.

_Where is Youko?_

It was a brief thought.

_'Maybe he's asleep?' _ Another voice suggested suddenly and Kurama tensed as he heard Keiko's voice in his head. _ 'He does sleep, doesn't he?'_

Shuichi supposed he did, but...

The hands touched his calves and feet. He struggled, trying to focus, but his body was not responding to reason.

As the hands came up again, this time sliding against his groin, he groaned aloud.

_'Kurama? You okay?'_

She heard that?

But the hands were still moving, he could feel the ghostly softness moving over the bulge in his shorts.

He tried to think of a response, but he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to think. The hands drifted away and a whiff of peaches drifted over him, accompanying the patter of water against tile.

Shower?

Showering?

Keiko _was showering!_

"Shit!" Kurama was once more bolting upright, this time rising up to his knees as realization dawned. _'Keiko, stop! Whatever you're doing, stop it right now!'_ Was all he could manage to think as the caresses he was receiving between his legs were revealed for what they were.

It was hands alright. _Keiko's_ hands. He was feeling Keiko's hands on _his_ body as she washed _hers_ during her shower.

At his command, the mysterious hands, which were now not so mysterious, stopped their movements on his body.

_Youko! Where the hell are you?_

**_About time Shuichi, I was wondering when you'd figure out what was happening. Took you long enough, too, though I think perhaps it was due to your mind being somewhat… distracted. Good morning, my little yamaneko, thank you for the stimulating morning massage._**

_'…'_

Shuichi closed his eyes in dismay and awaited the inevitable.

_'Kurama!'_

Keiko sounded outraged, as though he were spying upon her on purpose. Or, in this case, taking advantage of her somehow.

_I'm sorry, Keiko, it's not my fault. Just... stop..._ He tried not to think of his arousal pressed tight against the fabric of his shorts and hoped she didn't catch any stray thoughts about it.

Youko saw fit to eliminate the cause for such worry. **_Don't stop, keep going. We aren't done yet._**

_'Done yet? Done with what?' _ She asked blankly.

Youko chuckled apparently amused. **_ Ah, fiery and innocent and such a little tease._**

_Youko, leave her alone._

**_It was cruel of you to touch us that way, leaving poor Shuichi moaning and arching on the bed as you stroked us._**

Keiko's mental gasp was all it took for Kurama to know that she now knew what Youko was not so subtly hinting at.

_'You mean… you can** feel** what I'm doing now?'_

_I'm… afraid so, Keiko, yes. So please, stop washing yourself if you don't mind._ Shuichi asked as politely and as gently as he could, not wanting to cause her to go off on him. Rolling off of the bed, he had to suppress another groan as the fabric of his boxers brushed against his straining erection.

_'Oh, God…'_ Keiko mentally bemoaned. Kurama felt a cold hardness press to his forehead and could practically picture Keiko, naked in her shower stall, forehead pressed against the tile wall…

He stepped into his own bath and headed for the shower. He didn't need to wait for the water to warm, he wanted it cold.

_'Sorry Kurama, I didn't know.'_

He growled without meaning to. _It's fine, Keiko. You couldn't have known._

**_Keep touching us, hurry before he shoves us in cold water._**

_'W-what?'_ Keiko sputtered as Kurama began to pull off his clothes.

**_If you get us off before he shoves us in the cold water, we won't have to go in the cold water. Shuichi's cold showers are a poor remedy. I've never taken a cold shower._**

_You've never done a lot of things,_ Shuichi snapped. _That doesn't mean everyone should follow your example._

The shirt was off and his bottoms were halfway to the floor when the first touch startled him into stillness. The gentle sweep of a hand against his thigh made him shudder. He kicked off the bottoms and stood straight.

_Keiko,_ Shuichi warned.

**_Keep going, that's it. Slide your hands down your thighs again._**

She obeyed, following his instructions and Kurama stepped into the shower while he felt the sensation of her hands pressed along his legs. Her hands moved slowly and hesitantly.

**_Higher..._**

As her hand moved slowly up toward her navel, Kurama managed to reach toward the faucet and turn on the water. A blast of cold water splashed down on them and Youko seemed to hiss in displeasure.

Her palm was flat against her skin as it moved. He could feel the slight scrape of her nails as her hand slid lower.

**_Turn it off, turn it off, you baka! Can't you see she's willing to aid us without this cold water business!_** Youko all but howled. **_No! Don't stop!_** He snarled as Keiko's hands hesitated.

Keiko briefly wondered why she was doing as the kitsune demanded, but allowed her hands to continue their journey over her body anyway. She reasoned to herself that it was because she needed to finish bathing... but deep down, she knew... She knew it was something much, _much_ more. She _wanted_ to do this. She wanted to touch Kurama... to have him feel her touching him. It was somehow erotically thrilling to know that he could feel her hands on his body despite them being in two _totally_ different locations. She moaned lowly as one hand rose up to brush a taunt nipple as the other delved down between her thighs again, stroking gently. Within her mind, she heard Kurama's gasp accompany her own as she lightly tweaked the sensitive tip of her own breast.

With the twist of a hand the water had warmed, spraying down upon the young male. Kurama moaned as Keiko's touch feathered over him. Briefly, he wondered if Youko had ever experienced this kind of thing before, but the fox didn't acknowledge the question.

He felt strangely cheated as he could neither see nor touch Keiko, but the physical sensations overwhelmed any lingering thoughts as his body tightened, awash with pleasure. This time, when Kurama moaned, it was mental as well and traveled through the link to reach Keiko's mind. A satisfied smirk settled on her flushed face as she continued to move her hand, pleasuring herself as well as Kurama.

With his pleasure growing, a seed of frustration sprouted and some slight frustration. Kurama reached to encircle his hand around his own sex. He groaned at the feeling, tightening his hand as he began to stroke himself thinking of Keiko and her still rubbing fingers.

A sharp gasp on Keiko's side, along with the abrupt stilling of her hands, alerted Kurama to her surprise. _What's wrong?_ Shuichi asked worriedly, his own hand stilling on his throbbing shaft.

_'I... Oh!'_ Keiko's voice broke off abruptly when Kurama couldn't help but move his hand over himself once again. _'I can feel you...Mmmm... don't stop, please.'_

His movements quickened as Keiko's hands began moving again as well and he plastered himself back against the wall, the water just barely touching him. The sound of Keiko's moans and her touch were quickly undoing him.

_Keiko..._

_'Kurama...'_ She answered in a moan of her own as she unknowingly took up a similar position to his against the shower wall. _'Oh, God...'_

His name moaned from her lips tipped him straight over the edge and he groaned. His muscles coiled and then seemed to spring as his seed shot forth, up and against his body and over his hand.

His seed was washed away by the gentle spray of water that managed to reach him from the nozzle and Kurama allowed it to as he slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor of the shower stall. He felt that Keiko's own hands had stopped their movements but still remained where they were, planted between the apex of her thighs and cupping one breast. Kurama attempted to even out his breathing.

_Keiko...?_

_'Hmm...?'_

_Why did you..._ Kurama began, _You didn't have to-_

**_But she did..._** Youko broke in, recovering from the aftermath of Shuichi's climax. **_Does that not prove to you, Shuichi, that she is worthy to be ours? Such a delightfully, mischievous little yamaneko. I want to keep her, Shuichi!_**

_'I-I'm sorry, Kurama, if it was the wrong thing. I guess... '_ Suddenly, she felt awkward. _'Well, you really seemed to like it so... '_

Youko laughed. 

Feeling uncomfortable, she stepped out of the shower. _'I ... um... think we're running late.'_

_Wait, wait, Keiko! It's fine, I ... Don't pay attention to Youko._

_'We should be getting ready.' _

_Keiko..._

_'And I still need to have breakfast, and I'm sure you do too.'_

_But Keiko..._

She didn't respond.

_You idiot, Youko. You upset her!_

Highly miffed, Youko replied, **_I didn't upset her, baka! That was_**_ you_ **_insulting her after she was so_**_ nice_**_ to us!_**

Shuichi, realizing that Youko might have actually had a point, but still not sure what to make of the whole thing, asked, _It couldn't have been me, could it? I thought we'd offended her when we took advantage of this._

**_Well, at the moment, you came off like a first class jerk and idiot besides! Now let's go eat breakfast and try to repair this breach with Keiko!_**

Shuichi, seeing no other option, agreed.

Kurama met a shyly quiet Keiko at the print shop where they had agreed to meet the day before. Barely exchanging greetings they began walking. Yet another street up they turned into a fast food restaurant and quickly changed out of their school uniforms as they had discussed doing the night before while they each sat at their respective dinner tables.

Keiko finished first and waited outside, hoping not to draw attention to herself for being out of school. The uniform had been a dead giveaway.

Kurama emerged a minute later and they quickly proceeded on.

"Keiko?" Kurama ventured. "About this morning..."

She silently groaned and he noticed, but he couldn't not bring it up.

"I'm sorry. Because one of us said the wrong thing or... Well, because of what happened. It was taking advantage of the situation poorly."

**_I wouldn't say poorly, I think we took advantage of it quite nicely._**

Guilt flooding him at the thought of actually using Keiko in such a manner held him back. "We shouldn't have taken advantage of Keiko at all, Youko." He then added silently, _I feel like we used her._

As the thought passed through his mind, Keiko, who had been walking a couple paces ahead, rounded on him. "Just shut up!" She exclaimed, not quite shouting, but not speaking normally either. "Just... forget it, okay?" For effect, she poked a finger against his chest. "Listen, I did it because I wanted to. I've wanted to for awhile now... kind of like the dream before. And because of the situation I felt bold enough to do it, and I did it and it's over now so... So just... drop it, okay? Just drop it." With that, she dropped her hand from his chest and turned away, blushing.

Shuichi was taken aback, never expecting to be the target of her anger, or the fact that she had been wanting to do that for some time. It gave him more than enough food for thought. He caught her before she could completely run away and turned her face up to his, also feeling unusually emboldened by the situation, not to mention Youko edging him on.

"Keiko," He murmured, cupping her face in his other hand. "This is all so new to me and I've been so used to holding everything in, mostly due to Youko. I don't want to cheapen you to satisfy Youko's lust, but on the other hand, I do want you. I have been denying myself for a long time, mostly because I was sure that you cared for Yusuke that way and respected you enough to let you go if that was what you wanted."

"Well, thank you, I didn't even think of the word 'cheap' until you brought it up," she snapped, even more miffed when Youko snickered.

**_You're making much of nothing. It's not like you actually mated and took her virginity or left seed in her and are worried about pups or something. What is the fuss over?_**

Keiko sighed. "He's sort of got a point there, but forget that. I've never done that before with someone else, I trusted you and liked you enough to want to. Why does it have to be a bad thing? Something like that, I'm not sure I could've done it with Yusuke; it wouldn't have been the same. Can we still be... whatever we are without feeling guilty or bad about something that wasn't?"

Kurama nodded, smiling down at her. "Now that I know that you wanted it as well, yes, I can." He pulled her into an embrace, one which Youko did not object to.

The two separated at Hiei's mental shout. It was obvious the fire apparition was not of the patient variety and wasn't about to be ignored.

Youko groaned. He had been enjoying this, now that Shuichi understood that he hadn't been taking advantage of Keiko. **_Back to the rest of the world,_** His thought filtered to the two humans.

They exchanged glances and began walking. Hiei just wasn't one for waiting. When they arrived at the preset location they found the fire demon leaning against a lamp post looking slightly more irritated than usual.

He took one glance at them and their smiles and his frown seemed to deepen.

"Spare me whatever drama you are currently involved in. Let us go."

Kurama nodded silently, letting the fire demon take the lead. On the way, he spoke quietly. "Hiei, there's a new development in this situation."

"Hn?"

"Keiko and I can feel what each other are doing now."

Hiei paused in his step, whipping around to shoot a look at the couple. "You do realize that it may be too late to use the treatment now."

**_I suspected it might be too late when we started hearing and smelling things from Keiko._**

"Does that mean we aren't going?" Keiko inquired tentatively.

Hiei crossed his arms. "We aren't going." He confirmed, "To risk the health effects of the mineral bath now would be pointless."

"So? What now?" Keiko asked. "We wait it out? If that's the case, I should probably go to school, explain why I'm late... Oooh... I have a club meeting today."

Kurama smiled at her, knowing Keiko's academic record would not go unpolished if she could help it. "You go on then, Keiko; I have a few things I'd like to discuss with Hiei." He said, casting a look over at the fire demon, who nodded wordlessly in return.

Feeling suspiciously like she was being kicked out of the conversation, she went.

Kurama turned to Hiei once Keiko was far enough away. "This far gone, we'll just have to wait it out, won't we?"

"It's only been a few days. You'll need a week at a minimum."

**_Well then we might as well make this few days a little more interesting. Let us go to the Makai._**

"What for?" Hiei asked.

Shuichi wondered the same thing.

**_A few mineral rocks, rock salt, spring water, and a few leaves of the brocade plant. _**

Shuichi and Hiei were both confused.

**It's a surprise.** Youko paused. **_For Keiko, not you._**

Was Hiei's only reply as both demons flitted away to the nearest portal.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mind Links_**

**_- Chapter 6 -_**

To be honest, Keiko was kind of miffed. After all, Kurama _had_ all but kicked her out of the conversation, hadn't he? She shouldn't have been offended; she knew that, it wasn't any of her business. After all, he and Hiei were long time friends, far more so than her and him.

It was just plain irrational.

She was closing the front pocket of her bag as she stepped into the courtyard when she noticed a flash of unfamiliar color.

Three girls, in strangely familiar uniforms appeared before her, disdain upon their pretty faces.

"That's her!"

Keiko frowned recognizing the one in the middle. It was the fan girl from before. She paused.

With two fan girl friends, oh goody.

"Hello," Keiko greeted and then frowned again. Ah, yes, she had threatened to beat her up, hadn't she? If she didn't stop bothering Kurama?

And so the fan girl brought friends... ugh.

On the lapel of the girl's uniforms was a tiny golden pin. Keiko stared at it astonished.

"Is that a... "

"This is our fan club insignia. We're Minamino-san's most dedicated followers. We videograph him and manage the club's photo albums."

Keiko's left eyebrow twitched. "So I... see..." Was all she could manage to say to that. It was apparent that Kurama's little fan club were very... dedicated, as well as psychotic.

She caught herself before she said 'Kurama'. "Oh, well, Shuichi isn't here."

The girls gasped as though Keiko had done something particularly horrible right in front of them.

"She used his first name! Did you hear her?" One of the new girls, a tall, willowy brunette with dark blue eyes stated in accusation.

"See, I told you. It's just as bad as I thought!" The middle one, a short, pudgy girl with black hair slightly longer than Kyoko's shoulder length locks, exclaimed. She glared at Keiko from behind a pair of wire frame glasses, emphasizing her dark brown eyes.

With a roll of her eyes, Keiko attempted to side step the trio of girls in order to make her way home. She still had a test to study for the following day, not to mention the fact that she had gone the rest of the day without hearing Kurama in her mind. Right around the time he'd left with Hiei. Where had they gone? Why wasn't she hearing him in her head anymore? She'd tried a couple times to call out to him, and each time she'd gotten no response. Was the link that had formed between them now severed? Was this whole insane thing over?

She needed to think and she couldn't do it with fan girls 1, 2 and 3 in front of her. They blocked her path and she groaned.

"I have a test tomorrow; I don't suppose we could pick this up another day?" Keiko asked hopefully, not really wanting to get into a fist fight with them. Plus she felt a little less bold without Kurama at her side.

And just where was he, anyway?

"We just wanted to warn you." Pudgy said.

_'Oh, here it comes,'_ She thought.

"That's right," Tall and willowy perked up. "Kyoko told us all about your scheming and hanging onto Minamino-san."

"Scheming? I don't scheme," Keiko answered weakly.

"Right!" Kyoko said, ignoring Keiko's reply. "You're scheming to take him away from us. But we're going to stop you." A smug smile formed itself on the head girl's lips.

Her cohorts agreed with nods of their heads and matching smirks of their own. Kyoko seemed emboldened by their presence as she actually had the audacity to walk up until she was mere inches from Keiko and jab her in the chest with a finger, tipped with a well manicured fingernail.

_'Ouch,'_ Keiko thought, wincing inwardly.

Question was: bluff about pounding them into the dirt or just ride it out? She was outnumbered and Kurama was, as of yet, unaccounted for.

"You stay away from Minamino-san! He cannot be tied down. Right, Misaki-san? Ayano-san?"

"Hai, Kyoko-san!" Pudgy and Willowy, or rather Misaki and Ayano respectively, nodded as they answered simultaneously.

Keiko absently replied that he wasn't tied down at all and the girls collectively gasped. Keiko wasn't sure what she'd done that was so startling until they spoke again.

"Kurama? Who's Kurama?" Ayano asked.

"She's cheating on Minamino-san!" Misaki chimed in with an accusation.

Kyoko got a devious look in her eyes as she smiled menacingly down at Keiko. "I see now, you're just playing Minamino-san for his popularity in hopes of boosting your own after the degrading act of associating with that riff-raff Urameshi. Well, it's not going to work! I'll see to that. Come on, girls!"

With that, Kyoko spun on her heel and walked off, Ayano and Misaki following behind.

With a sigh, Keiko began her walk home.

She thought back to their comments about videos and photo albums and wondered if Kurama knew to what lengths these crazy girls were actually going. What if they followed him home and took pictures of his house?

_They don't. I warned them about it previously._

The sudden voice startled her.

_'Where have you been all day?'_ She snapped, without thinking.

**_Awww, did our little yamaneko miss us? Perhaps we should come over and keep you company._** Youko's voice added.

Keiko would have tossed a mental retort back, but was startled by a sense of amusement filling her. Amusement that could only be coming from _Kurama_ being as she was not, in no way, amused. _'Oh, shit,'_ She murmured both in her head as well as aloud.

Is there something wrong, Keiko? Shuichi's voice held a tinge of worry and Keiko felt the amusement fade.

_'I think I've just gained another link to you.'_ She muttered.

_Another link?_ He questioned. _ How so?_

_'I appear to be a budding empath..'_

That threw him for a minute and the silence seemed thick. _I see. Odd that I have yet to develop this particular link when before I was the first to develop the symptom._ Kurama mused, totally at a loss for an explanation. _I am truly sorry, Keiko._

Keiko's eyebrow rose in curiosity. _'Sorry? For what, Kurama?'_

_For getting you in this mess to begin with._ Kurama replied, _If I had not been so careless as to have gotten that demon's blood on me..._

_'Oh, hey, don't worry about it.'_ Keiko reassured, _'We'll be okay. Besides, it's not the worst thing that could've happened.'_

**_Quite right, I happen to like our arrangement._**

Keiko smiled as she reached her front door and went inside.

Just a few short blocks from Keiko's house, Kurama heard the 'chink' sound as Keiko tossed her keys onto the table. _Are you up for a bit of company?_ He asked, not sure if her parents were home yet or not.

_'Sure, come on over. Is Hiei still with you? Where'd you two go earlier anyway? I couldn't hear your thoughts and you never answered me when I called out to you.' _She said, the miffed tone reentering her voice even though it was mental.

_We took a fact-finding trip to the Makai. I suppose we cannot communicate through the barriers then, hmm?_

_'Guess not...'_ She frowned. _'Find anything?'_

_Nothing of interest._

_'Is Hiei still there with you? You didn't answer that.'_

_No, Hiei had other business._

_'Alright, well, just come on over then. My parents aren't home from the noodle shop yet, we could watch a movie or something.'_ She suggested. She sat at her table and waited for him to arrive tapping her fingers against the wood.

Within a few minutes, Kurama was knocking on Keiko's door. She went to open it, greeting the red head with a smile. "Come in," She told him, stepping aside to let him through the door.

Kurama smiled as he entered, pausing to wait for Keiko to shut the door before following her back into the living room.

"I picked out a few DVD's to choose from. I wasn't sure what you liked, or if you had already seen them. They're fairly new, so maybe you haven't, I don't know." Keiko blushed prettily as she realized with embarrassment that she was babbling a bit. Instead of continuing, she simply handed the boxes over to Kurama so that he could choose their movie for the evening.

He glanced at them briefly. "Whatever you'd like is fine, I assure you."

He, still holding the stack of movies, made his way over to the couch and sat down, sitting the stack upon the table and letting it rest there.

Keiko stared at him a moment in awkwardness. "Um... want a drink?"

He smiled. "That would be fine, thank you."

"Okay. What kind?"

"Whatever you are having."

She headed off into the kitchen and ended up returning with a canned drink. She handed it over, feeling somewhat awkward.

"So..."

"How about that one?"

He pointed to the movie on top of the stack and she nodded. "Oh, of course." She reached for the DVD and rose from the couch, crossing the room to where the television set and DVD player were set against the far wall. After turning on the TV and putting in the disk, Keiko grabbed the remote and returned to her seat beside Kurama on the couch.

For the next hour and a half, neither moved from their seats unless it was to go to the bathroom or to replenish snack food. About halfway through the movie, Keiko felt herself begin to feel oddly relaxed and though she tried to fight it, her head gradually dropped until finally lolling to the side, coming to rest on Kurama's shoulder as if on its own accord.

Though her eyes remained on the movie, Kurama's eyes drifted toward her. Sensing her ease with him, he slipped his arm around her shoulders and she seemed to settle in against him heavier, accepting.

Her chest, pressed close to his side in this position, rose and fell as a contented sigh passed from her lips. Her own arms slipped around his waist and Keiko snuggled deeper into Kurama's side, her head coming to settle on his chest with his chin resting on the crown of her head.

Keiko had shifted into him comfortably and was drifting, totally engrossed in the film when the first rattle and muffled voices drifted toward Kurama's sensitive ears. He waited, listening to the sound when the door just behind them suddenly pushed open and voices previously muffled now sounded clear through the room.

"No. I'm sorry honey; I just didn't care for the lighting."

Keiko bolted upright and turned toward the door, her hands at her clothes as though she were indecent.

"M-mom! Dad! You're home!" She declared the obvious as the elderly Yukimura couple blinked back in shock at the sight of their only daughter sitting in the, previously, darkened room on the couch with a red headed stranger. Her father had his hand on the wall switch to the living room lights and had just flicked them on upon their daughter's exclamation.

The two adults exchanged glances and then settled their gaze upon the young man who had been sharing a dark room with their daughter.

"Keiko? Perhaps you'd like to introduce us?" Her mother asked sweetly, her tone devoid of any anger or suspicion.

Keiko nodded quickly. "This is Minamino Shuichi, we were watching a movie. Sorry, I guess I lost track of time otherwise I wouldn't have monopolized the living room."

She was trying, desperately, to make it sound like she hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't, but she wasn't sure what they would assume.

"Ah, I see... I take it that Minamino-san will be staying for dinner?" Mrs. Yukimura smiled, placing her purse on the small desk beside the living room doorway while her husband remained by her side, arms crossed over his chest as he gave Kurama an appraising stare.

Keiko twitched nervously, "Um... I'm not sure... I mean to say... Shuichi may have other plans-"

"I would be delighted to dine with your family tonight, Yukimura-san. In fact, it would be an honor." Kurama spoke up, having risen from the couch to stand beside Keiko, who floundered as a result of being taken off guard by her parents' arrival.

_It's no trouble, Keiko. I don't want you to get into any trouble._

Keiko's mental sigh of relief reached his mind. _'Thanks, Kurama.'_

Keiko's mother headed off into the kitchen and the three of them, Keiko, her father and Kurama were left behind. After floundering a moment to make conversation, Keiko's mother called her into the kitchen to assist.

"What a cute young man... How long have you known this boy, Keiko?"

Keiko silently groaned at where this conversation was headed and hoped Kurama was fairing better with her father.

Once Keiko had left the room, Mr. Yukimura moved to sit in a plush arm chair positioned close to the couch Kurama stood in front of. He sat down, motioning for Kurama to do so as well. "Have a seat, son." Once Kurama was seated back on the couch, Keiko's father took in the appearance of the young man before him, and coming to the conclusion that he had never seen him before, asked, "So, how long have you known my daughter?"

Kurama smiled politely. "Keiko and I have been friends for several years now."

The older man tilted his head to the side slightly in curiosity. "I see. Odd that our daughter has never mentioned you before... you must not have been very close friends or else our daughter would have mentioned you at one time or another."

"We have been casual friends until fairly recently. Keiko and I met through Yusuke, interestingly enough." Kurama replied.

"Through Yusuke, you say? Well, I can't say that I can see that. Yusuke never seemed the kind to have many friends, except for our daughter. But then again, she's always had the knack for seeing things in people that others couldn't. Take Yusuke for example." Mr. Yukimura laughed lightly.

Kurama smiled briefly and wondered how things were going in the kitchen and how close to dinner time it was.

"Yusuke can be a bit rough around the edges but has proven to be a most valuable friend."

Nodding his seeming approval so far of Kurama's responses, Mr. Yukimura was about to continue his psuedo-interrogation when his wife's voice floated into the room from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, sweetheart, could you please escort our guest in?"

Mr. Yukimura sighed, realizing his time for an individual discussion was over. It was now time to observe the two of them together for further evaluation.

"Coming, dear. Minamino-san, if you would kindly follow me?" He rose up from his chair and waited for Kurama to do the same before leading the red haired young man to the kitchen where his wife and daughter awaited them.

Kurama was sat across from Keiko and the two shared an uneasy smile before turning their attention to something besides each other.

"So, Minamino-san, are you a classmate of Keiko's?" Keiko's mother asked sweetly.

"No. I'm a student at Meiou High, she and I met through our mutual friend, Urameshi Yusuke."

"Yusuke?" the woman asked. "Yusuke has friends at Meiou High?" The woman seemed shocked.

Kurama smiled. "No, I believe I am his only friend there. He makes too much trouble; he was banned from our campus earlier this year."

Mr. Yukimura nodded, "Yes, that does sound like Yusuke, doesn't it honey?" He turned his gaze to where his wife sat to his right.

"Yes it does. Yusuke was always very… mischievous." Kurama smirked faintly at the mental feminine snort in his mind.

_'Mischievous? Mom and dad never did realize just how bad Yusuke could be at times.'_ Keiko softly mused.

_Clearly not,_ Shuichi replied.

"So, you're a Meiou High student, I assume you plan to attend college, Minamino-san?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm planning an extended study of botany. "

"…Botany? How interesting..." Her mother smiled at him.

The dinner dragged on for what seemed forever with Keiko's parents taking turns questioning the young man who, it seemed to them at least, had become somewhat close to their daughter. When it finally drew to a close Kurama seemed to be semi-relieved and Keiko was definitely relieved. Her parents said their goodbyes and allowed Keiko to escort her friend to the door.

"Well, I hope that you weren't too bothered with my parents' obvious nosiness. They normally aren't like that. I guess it's just that you are the first guy they've seen me bring home besides Yusuke and-" Keiko faltered as she realized what she'd said and how it had sounded. Her face grew red with embarrassment. "Um... well, what I mean is..."

"It's quite all right. Your parents seemed to like Yusuke."

She nodded.

"I'm glad to know that. I must confess, I always wondered if your parents approved of him, especially being such a trouble maker sometimes."

"Well, as you can tell, Yusuke was never a trouble maker in their eyes... just misunderstood, I suppose." She sighed.

"That's good." He smiled. "I won't keep you. Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow?"

He nodded again and leaned forward, catching it when her breath hitched at his nearness. He pressed a chaste, gentle kiss upon her lips and stepped outside. "Goodnight, Keiko."

She stared dazedly at his retreating back, one hand rising to gently touch her lips where he'd kissed her. "Goodnight..." She whispered.

The room was dimly lit as Kurama moved from his bathroom toward the bed. He absently ran a hand through his hair while yawning. It had been a good day overall. He pulled back the blankets and slipped beneath, settling himself.

He tossed and turned for a bit, unable to find enough comfort to allow himself to fall asleep, images of the day passed through his mind in a sort of collage and all of it starring Keiko. It was quite pleasant. Idly, he wondered if Keiko was in bed as well. It was late after all, and they did have school the next day. On impulse, he gently called out to her in his mind. _Keiko... are you asleep?_

At first there was no reply. Then a sleepy voice emerged.

_'I'm here. What's up?'_

Kurama was instantly contrite. _I'm sorry, Keiko, I didn't mean to wake you. It's just that I seem unable to fall asleep. Don't worry though, I'm sure I will eventually. Go back to sleep._

_'Are you sure? If you would like to talk some, I'm wide awake now.'_ Keiko assured, then caught him off guard when she said, _'Kurama... why did you kiss me before you left? You know, on the mouth. You didn't have to do that.'_

_I know. I apologize if it upset you. It felt like the right thing at that moment._

A wave of something he was hesitant to call "sweetness" overflowed into him. The emotion was a gentle wave of feeling washing over him. Keiko, he realized, it had to have been coming from her.

His response made her feel like that?

_'No, no... don't apologize. It was... nice. I liked it.'_

The sensation of sweetness intensified somewhat and Kurama got a somewhat vague impression that if he could see Keiko at that moment, she would have a dreamy smile on her lips. Had that simple kiss effected her that much? If he were to say, initiate a more intense kiss, would she be as receptive? Kurama wondered.

He smiled, something she couldn't see, but hoped she could feel as she didn't verbally respond to errant thought.

**_We could always try it out... She doesn't seem to be protesting._**

Keiko still didn't say anything, simply remaining quiet, and Kurama felt a sense of intense embarrassment overcome him, but knew it was not from him. _Youko, please..._ He then turned his thought to Keiko. _I'm sorry for disturbing you, Keiko. I think I should be able to fall asleep now. Goodnight._

_'I-it...'_A soft sigh filled his mind. _'Goodnight, Kurama.'_

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Mind Links 

- Chapter 7 -

_Kurama knew right away that he was in a dream. Though the question of whose dream it was, was still up for debate. He stood in the middle of a dense forest and taking in the types of plant life Kurama came to the conclusion that it must be his dream. There were species of plants here that could only be from the demon world and he highly doubted that Keiko would know of such._

As he was reaching to examine a particularly odd colored vine, a shrill female scream shattered the tranquil air of the forest.

Worried, Kurama dashed toward the sound, breaking into a small cluttered space of trees. Beneath a growling youkai, Keiko lay, struggling and panting. Her fear rose around her like a palatable youki cloud enticing the creature with the salivating jaws currently pining her via her shoulders, to the grass.

"Keiko..."

Of course, he should have expected this. Her being dragged into his dream. Or at least been prepared for it. But he'd never dreamed of her before, so he simply hadn't thought. But here she was and, though he knew this wasn't real, she didn't know that yet and would more than likely hurt herself if she were not made aware of it. Calling forth his rose whip, Kurama leapt forth and dispatched the demon that was holding Keiko prisoner.

He reached down with one hand to help her up, the thorny whip still held in the other. She accepted his offer and allowed him to pull her up to her feet, taking a good up close look at his signature weapon.

"Ouch..." She murmured before looking away from the whip, no doubt thinking what it must be like to be on the receiving end of it. She glanced around uneasily. "Where am I? Where are we?"

Kurama looked around. "A dreamscape. We are in a section of forest located in demon world, so I'm assuming that it is mine... unless you have knowledge of Makai scenery?"

She shook her head. "Um, not really. I spent most of my time during the youkai tournament in the hotel." She paused briefly. "Why are we here?"

He shrugged slightly. "Why does anyone dream what they do? This one is merely a bit more... tame, than the last."

"So I noticed..." Keiko murmured, blushing as she recalled the content of their last dreamy encounter. "But why am I here? You didn't intend on me being here, did you? Have you had a dream like this before? You know, with me in it?"

"No." He replied.

**Oh, but I have. Beautiful visions of you clothed in only moonlight, bound with vines flowering with blossoms. Your body tilted at just the perfect angle for-**

Youko, Shuichi warned.

**Even in dreams, you annoy, Shuichi.**

Keiko's blush intensified. "Oh..." She said faintly, rubbing her arms as though she were cold. "Well... what should we do?"

A deep chuckle resounded in the clearing in which they stood. Startled, both Keiko and Kurama's heads whipped in the direction of the laugh, their eyes widening as a familiar form emerged from the shadows created by the tree line.

"Can't you figure it out, little yamaneko?" The silver kitsune smirked, arms crossed over his muscled chest as he looked down upon the petite ningen as well as his human host's body.

"Youko!" Shuichi exclaimed in shock. He'd never even registered the absence of the youkai fox's spirit from his body.

"Welcome to my domain, I humbly greet you." He bowed to them, distracting them both as the grass beneath their feet began to lengthen. "What do you think of my world, yamaneko?"

"It's ... um... wild and pretty. Actually, it feels kind of dangerous."

He grinned. "Dangerous indeed. Ah, the good old days... even an artificial Makai is better than none at all. I find the human world quite boring sometimes. Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"Too many rules."

The grass was growing, slowly and Shuichi was the first to notice it had reached to their knees.

Shuichi's green eyes darted to meet the gaze of his amber eyed counterpart. "Youko, don't! Whatever you are planning-" The red haired human's command was cut off as the rapidly growing grass suddenly shot up the remaining length required to wrap themselves around their wrists while the lower blades confined their ankles, pinning them where they stood.

"Why not, Shuichi? We got to play out Keiko's little fantasy, it's only fair to return the favor, don't you think?" Youko's voice deepened as his golden gaze swept over in Keiko's direction.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. She hardly looks receptive to it anyway."

The girl in question was currently struggling under her new bondage and looking quite frightened.

"Let me go."

"The more you struggle, the tighter I'll hold you." Youko smirked playfully. "It's been so long since I played..." He sighed wistfully. "I have just the thing for such an occasion, of course."

From about the base of their ankles something else began to move, thicker and wider. The captives both looked down to see a thickened cord of ivy curling up their legs.

Shuichi's eyes swung back to Keiko just in time to see the ivy inching beneath the hem of her skirt and along her inner thigh. A loud gasp was issued from her lips as she arched sharply against her bonds.

His eyes darted back in Youko's direction as he hissed. "What are you doing?"

Again the fox's dark chuckle graced his ears. "Exactly what it looks like I'm doing, Shuichi." The subtlest flick of his wrist had Keiko crying out again in a strangled sort of way as the creeping vine brushed against her intimately.

It was then that their newly acquired link decided to kick in, causing the red haired young man to shudder as the sensations that Keiko was feeling washed over him as well.

"See, enjoying it already... I knew you would." Youko's voice rang smooth with arrogance. "Although I bet she's enjoying it a lot more..."

"Y-Youko! Don't you think you're getting out of hand?" Keiko pleaded, her voice just shy of pleading. "I didn't do anything half this... this... wild in my dream!"

He merely shrugged. "But mine's more fun anyway, isn't it?" He grinned.

Neither teen could reply as they were far too busy succumbing to the erotic feelings that were sweeping through their bodies courtesy of Youko's plants as well as their sensory link to one another. All the while, more vines moved to assist their brethren in manipulating the clothing from Shuichi and Keiko's bodies. Buttons were popped free, allowing the green appendages to sweep beneath fabric and removed with the slightest of tugs. A dress shirt, pants, blouse, skirt; all were methodically removed in the most skillful of ways, finally leaving Keiko in only scant pieces of silk and lace as Shuichi's only modest attire was a pair of cotton briefs.

Youko continued with his game until, finally, with a sharp cry, Keiko's body arched harshly against the binding blades of grass as her orgasm ripped throughout her. The sensation carried through the link to the helpless Shuichi who also cried out in the shared pleasure. Once the cascading feelings faded, both slumped against their restraints as Youko smirked in satisfaction as he manipulated the blades to lower both their spent bodies to the ground.

Keiko lay, heaped upon the ground while, not too far away, Shuichi mirrored her.

Youko smiled as he approached Keiko, sliding down onto his knees and leaning over her.

She turned her head, her dampened bangs shifting along her sweaty forehead as he leaned closer, draping himself down over her, his knees on either side of her hips and his hands on the ground just above her shoulders.

His tail swished languidly behind him, just barely brushing her thighs and his ears twitched. He grinned at her.

"Like that, yamaneko?" He softly purred.

Still too dazed to reply verbally, Keiko could only nod the barest of nods. What else could she do? As much as she hated the fact, it was the truth. Her response seemed to please Youko even more as his grin widened. "I'm glad," He murmured, leaning down to capture her lips in a brief kiss before drawing back to his feet again. With a smooth, graceful glide, he made his way to kneel beside Shuichi.

"Shuichi?"

His human counterpart turned his head toward him, the expression on his face just short of displeasure. "You shouldn't have done that."

Youko's grin widened. "Are you going to be stubborn and pretend you didn't like it?"

Shuichi didn't respond immediately and Youko stood and reached down and pulled Shuichi up onto his feet.

"Look at her there, sweet, innocent, ours... " He turned his head toward Shuichi, whispering against his ear. "Want to play?"

A low growl escaped Shuichi's throat, diverting his gaze from where Keiko lay sprawled out on the ground before them. Whether the sound was one of refusal or acceptance to Youko's offer was entirely unclear. Unable to help himself, Shuichi's eyes darted back in Keiko's direction, the gentle emerald hue seeming to darken to a dangerous shade of forest green as he took in the beautiful vision before him. Even then, the red haired human's voice was low and unyielding as he spoke.

"I won't harm her, Youko, nor will I take her against her will."

"We won't be doing either," Youko replied, slipping away from Shuichi's side. He stretched lazily. "She'd be more than willing-"

"No..." The sound was soft and murmured and both turned to see Keiko rising to her feet. "I really can't... I... I, um..." She began, only to have her soft mutterings abruptly interrupted by a shrill ringing sound.

Youko looked perturbed. "What is that abysmal sound?"

"Alarm clock." Keiko stated with a somewhat relieved smile and promptly vanished.

A sigh of relief escaped Shuichi as he too began to fade from the dreamscape. As his subconscious left that plane he could hear his demon half's frustrated growl and couldn't help but smile.

Keiko woke and absently pressed the button to turn off her alarm. The uneasy feeling had swept over from her dream and held onto her. She hadn't quite realized that Youko could be so... overwhelming. And yet, at the same time, her attraction to Kurama made her wonder… If the alarm clock hadn't pierced the dream, would Youko have been able to coax her into complying with his wishes?

_Keiko?_

The voice of Shuichi in her head made her all but jump.

_I apologize. When Youko has free reign... well... he takes it._

What should she say?

**_What is the point of being free if one doesn't act on what they want?_**

_'It's alright, Shuichi, I'm beginning to understand more and more about Youko the longer we remained linked together. I know he wants me... it's a bit more than obvious, and to tell the truth, I...' _ Keiko trailed off, uncertain if she should confess this now or not. She finally came to the decision to charge on ahead while she had the courage. She doubted she'd be able to say it to his face. _'I'm attracted to you too... both of you. Well, maybe the human a bit, or a lot more than the demon, but still, you're the same in a way and I can't have one without the other, right? So... Argh! Listen, I just need some time to figure out what exactly it is that I'm saying. Okay?'_

Youko was silent in the background, but his presence was like a faint hum, detectable, but not seeable.

_Of course, I understand. You're feeling rushed then?_

_'Umm... maybe a bit.' _ She mentally confessed, _'But I fully understand how you both could be confused, what with my dream last night and my actions this morning at the gate and…and I apologize for that. I've truly never had a dream like that except for the one time before... which, coincidentally, was the night before all of this craziness began...'_

**_A vision... _**

_Youko._

_'I wouldn't call it a vision... '_ Keiko hesitantly answered. _'It was hardly the kind of thing to be prophetic about.'_

**_Wasn't it, though? You foresaw what I already know. You were meant to be ours, Keiko, our little yamaneko. Shuichi's and mine._**

She wasn't so sure of that but didn't know quite how to say it. Shuichi seemed equally stunned for a moment.

_That's a broad... assumption. We are rushing her, Youko, regardless of dreams. Back off a bit._

A resigned sigh filtered through their minds. **_Fine, be that way, Shuichi. Take your time, precious one, and come to us when you've made up your mind, ne?_**

With that said, Youko retreated into complete remission, leaving Shuichi and Keiko to converse between themselves.

_'So...'_

Shuichi started to apologize again and she interrupted him.

_'It's fine. Really. I... um...should be getting ready.'_

She threw off her blankets and stood up, combing her fingers through her hair. What else was there to say, she wondered.

_Hm, that feels nice._ Shuichi's rich voice made her hands pause mid-swipe through her hair.

_'Oh... sorry, I keep forgetting you can sometimes feel... well, you know.'_

Kurama's warm chuckle filled her mind. _It is quite alright, Keiko, it was very pleasant at any rate, so there is no need for apology. Anyway, it's getting late. Shall we ready ourselves for school?_

Keiko agreed and without another thought, continued to dress.

As Keiko made her way to school, she attempted to keep her thoughts from filtering through to Kurama as she could. It was more difficult than she could have imagined, guarding your thoughts from someone else. Normal people weren't even supposed to have to do something like that. But then again, who'd ever said she was normal? The people she hung around with certainly weren't.

She was so caught up in her task, Keiko didn't even hear a voice calling her name from outside her head, not until she physically bumped into the owner of said voice.

"Hey! Keiko!"

Her head snapped up at the familiar voice. "Yusuke!"

He set his hands upon her shoulders and gently pushed her a step back from him.

"What's up?" He waved a hand in front of her face for effect.

She swatted the hand away, "What are you doing here?" She asked, staring up at him with a heated, semi-hostile gaze. "I thought you were going back to the Makai." She tried to keep the small ray of hope that was budding in her heart at bay, but she needn't have bothered. Yusuke's next words effectively banished it for her.

"I am," He said with a small bit of regret in his voice. He really hadn't meant to hurt her when he'd come back the last time, but knew when she'd tackled him on the beach that she'd gotten the wrong impression. She thought he had come back to stay with her when, in fact, he'd come back to break it off with her for keeps. The draw of his ancestral home was just too strong to deny. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left out."

She frowned at him. "I'm just fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

She'd have preferred him to have simply gone. This was just a little too much and she didn't want to deal with it. She'd gotten away with not thinking about it for the last few chaotic days, but now her original pain was back and roaring.

He shifted and the motion seemed awkward. "Well, we've been friends a long time, Keiko. I didn't want to just... "

Keiko didn't know whether she wanted to hit him or scream at him, so she improvised. "Didn't want to what, Yusuke? Hurt me? Didn't want to make me believe that you'd actually came back to marry me after your promise that you would? Or maybe you just didn't want to disappoint me with your final decision on the matter." Her pitch slightly elevated with each statement made and she used a pointed finger to jab his chest for emphasis. Each hard poke backed him up a step as she advanced on him. "Well, guess what, _you did!_ So why don't you leave me alone and just go, Yusuke! Just… just go away." Her rant ended on a strangled sob and she stopped her attack, spinning away from him to hide her tears.

He didn't want it to come to this. He really didn't. Keiko was all the friends he'd had for a long time, but he didn't see it any other way. Life moved on, people grew up, and that's what he felt like he was doing.

"Just like that? Poof?"

She wiped her eyes and wished him away, but he didn't go.

She felt her heart breaking all over again. He'd told her of his intent to leave just two weeks before the incident with the demon that had brought on her strange connection with Kurama and had been preparing herself for it, separating his inevitable departure from her normal everyday life. Why couldn't he have just left quietly instead of confronting her yet again and drawing out the pain? From somewhere in her mind, Kurama's smooth voice spoke, worry obviously lacing his words.

_Keiko? Keiko, what's wrong? I can feel your pain and it is overwhelming. Do you need me to come to you?_

At first, she wasn't sure what to say, wasn't really aware of anything. What was she going to say to make Yusuke leave? Well, leave faster.

Just as she was gathering her courage to turn and face him, footsteps sounded in her ears. Hurried footsteps. She looked up to see Kurama approaching. Yusuke noticed the kitsune's arrival too, though he couldn't imagine what caused the worried expression on the redhead's face.

"Hey, Kurama," He greeted none too enthusiastically. He hadn't wanted an audience for what was to be his and Keiko's final farewell.

"Good morning, Yusuke," Kurama's soothing voice seemed to cut through the tenseness that had been building up between the ex-couple and Keiko couldn't stop herself from stepping closer to Kurama's side.

Keiko looked away, wanting to be somewhere else. The tension among the group was obvious and a small, strained silence followed.

"So..." Yusuke started, glancing at Kurama and silently wondering about his sudden appearance and noting just how close he was standing to Keiko.

Keiko tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah... Well, I hope your trip goes well and you stay safe." She had to all but force the words from her mouth. 

Yusuke frowned at the blatant attempt to be rid of him.

Kurama looked over at Yusuke. "Going somewhere?" He asked, even though he already knew, but maintained the facade.

The former detective crossed his arms across his chest and scowled. "Makai," He replied shortly, glancing back at Keiko.

Keiko gave a subtle flinch at his tone, not to mention she could practically feel Yusuke's penetrating gaze on her as she fought to keep her eyes focused downward. From her side, Kurama responded. "I see. But did you not just come back from Demon World? What of Keiko, if you pardon my asking."

"What about her?" Yusuke snapped defensively.

Despite his foresight into Yusuke's decision on remaining in the Makai, the insensitive response from the majin rubbed him the wrong way. "Do you not care about her?" Kurama asked with dangerous eyes.

"What does that matter for? Why the hell are you even here?"

_'Kurama, please, don't push this! It's alright, really. Just let him go.'_

_I don't want you hurt, Keiko. That Yusuke is the cause of your pain is more than enough for Youko, or me._

Kurama felt a pleased vibe radiate from Keiko as he conveyed this thought to her. _'I understand, Kurama, but it's okay. It's true that I'm hurt, but for some reason I think I'll be able to get over it.'_ Keiko broke eye contact with Kurama to look back at Yusuke, who seemed to be seething.

"Look!" Yusuke said, his voice sharp. "I just wanted to come by and say goodbye. So you're mad at me now, what if I'd just left and then came back later? It would've just given you another thing to be pissed off about. Besides, friends aren't supposed to just walk out on each other. "

"My apologies," Kurama answered Yusuke's question after a pause. The other boy clearly wasn't happy at what he no doubt thought was being ignored. "I had not intended to interrupt."

Yusuke's scowl seemed to indicate he felt otherwise, but he didn't say anything about it.

Keiko sighed, "Yusuke, please, would you just go? You said your goodbyes, now leave so that I can start moving on with my life." She and Kurama stiffened when a low growl emerge from the toushin's chest.

"Don't you mean move on with Kurama? He sure as hell showed up here pretty quickly, are you sure he wasn't following you?"

**_Don't tell me he's going to be jealous NOW._** Youko's voice sounded a bit peeved, prompting Keiko to express the kitsune's as well as her own frustration aloud.

"What does it matter to you anyway, Yusuke. You're leaving, so you have no right to be jealous of Kurama-kun!" Keiko fumed, turning angry eyes on her ex-boyfriend.

"Kurama-_kun_? Didn't take you long to move on, did it?" He snapped bitterly. "You know what, forget this! What the hell did I bother?"

He turned to go and was stomping away when Kurama glanced down at Keiko. The girl's eyes were misty and seemed to be trembling.

"Keiko?" He whispered softly.

Yusuke was vanishing now, almost beyond the call of one's voice and the tears welling in her eyes spilled over as her eyes closed. The quiet sound of her sobs made Kurama hesitate, struck at her sudden display of sadness. He hadn't been aware she was suffering this much.

Kurama tenderly gathered her to him, allowing her to soak his shirt with her tears.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**_Mind Links_**

**_- Chapter 8 -_**

_Kurama tenderly gathered her to him, allowing her to soak his shirt with her tears._

The depth of her feelings had taken him aback at first as even in her thoughts she was more carefree and less emotional. However, at this point, it was as if a mental wall had dropped and Kurama found himself hit with the full force of her anguish. It was staggering to say the least and he wondered if it was a type of defense against Yusuke's sometimes abrasive manner. _Keiko, ordinarily I would not suggest this, but I think you need a day off._

Keiko willingly fell against Kurama's chest, shocking even herself when she started sobbing. It had hurt more than she had thought. She had thought herself over her love for Yusuke. Had she only been fooling herself? If it wasn't for Kurama's arms firmly around her, she didn't know what she would have done. Kurama was a rock, and at this point, she was very much in need of an anchor. She latched onto him and his suggestion, not wanting to face anyone right now. She didn't like skipping school, but she just couldn't face the teachers, or her fellow classmates, like this.

He guided her and she followed. She didn't protest when he took her school bag from her trembling fingers. Along the way, her tears subsided and she wiped her stinging cheeks knowing she must look terrible and still sniffling.

Youko was quiet and Kurama was thankful fearing the youkai half of him might say the wrong thing. He led her to his house and settled her on the couch, a little unsure what he should do with her at first.

Sensing his human half's indecision, Youko spoke up from the depths of Kurama's mind to offer a solution. **_She's distraught, Shuichi, and needs to calm down. There are still the items we brought back with us from Makai. Just the right amounts added to a tub full of warm water should be what she needs to help her relax._**

Kurama blinked in surprise at the insightfulness of his youkai half, but shook it off, instead he nodded and rose from where he knelt before her in order to go to his room and retrieve the things Youko had been referring to. Within minutes he'd obtained them and entered the bathroom and began to fill the tub with lukewarm water. He then took a glass from the sink and filled it halfway with the spring water he'd retrieved from one of the hot springs in the Makai. Replacing the cap, he set the bottle aside and brought out the individually wrapped packets of salts. He added an even amount of each to the water and at once the clear liquid began to bubble. He then added four of the leaves he'd brought back from a specific plant that gave off a soothing aroma when soaked in the mixture he'd just concocted.

Once he had added just the right amount of each item to the water, he poured it into the tub and immediately the room began to fill with a pleasant smell. Returning to the living room, he sank back on his knees before Keiko who was still staring numbly at the floor.

"Keiko? Keiko, look at me." He urged, gently tipping her chin up so that their eyes met.

"Yeah?" She asked weakly, sniffling.

He dropped her chin and reached for her hands and pulled her up. "I have a surprise for you."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kurama, I'm really not in the mood for surprises."

He stopped and turned her cupped her face in his hands again. "Keiko, please trust me?"

His eyes were tender and soft and her lip trembled. "Okay."

He took her hand again and led her upstairs toward the bathroom. "I've been wanting to do this for a while." He led her deeper into the steam filled bathroom. "Take a deep breath…"

She obeyed, shakily, filling her lungs with air and was startled when a pleasant scent accompanied it, filling her nose with the sweet smell. She began to feel the tenseness in her body begin to seep away and if it were not or Kurama's hands on her shoulders, Keiko feared she would have sank to the floor as her legs began to tremble. Kurama sensed this and assisted her over to the toilet, lowering the cover so that she could sit on it comfortably.

"What… what's happening to me, Kurama?" She asked, her voice a faint murmur due to how relaxed she was becoming. She felt she could just fall asleep right where she sat.

"Think of it as… aromatherapy." He replied simply, a pleased smile on his lips. He massaged her shoulders a few moments longer and he stepped back.

"Better?"

His voice was liquid silk and she trembled faintly, nodding. A perfect smile slid across his seductive lips and he motioned toward the tub. "Why don't you relax in the bath?"

She stood up and he moved to the doorway to leave her alone only staying until she pulled the shirt up revealing a long expanse of milky skin. He quickly shut the door.

Keiko managed to disrobe and climb into the tub, lowering herself into the warm water. She gave a soft sigh as she lay back, sinking up to her neck in the deep tub. The water that filled the tub was clear, without a bit of soap or bubbles and she wondered briefly how Kurama had achieved the sweet smell that was wafting up.

Outside, Kurama had drifted down toward the kitchen and was filling the kettle to boil some tea water when the special scent of Keiko's bathwater drifted past his senses. He took a deep, filling breath, taking in more of Keiko than the bath scent.

He closed his eyes as the fragrance that was simply Keiko filled his senses. The moment his eyelids shut, however, he was hit with a vision that startled him suddenly.

Pure alabaster skin masked only by the steam building in the bathroom shattered across his field of vision. He blinked, but the sight of her was all he could see. Her slender arms extended out of the water as she smoothed her hand down one arm and then another. Her shoulders were slim and narrow and the tops of her breasts were tantalizing curves that vanished into the steamy concoction he'd prepared for her.

The mounds of supple flesh were obscured from his vision by her arms only momentarily before her hands moved downward, over her chest and dipping into the valley between, following through to her submerged stomach before backtracking, vying from the path in order to cup and mold her breasts, unknowingly displaying them plainly for his eyes.

His grip upon the tea kettle slipped. The metal shaped pot clattered loudly to the floor, spilling its contents along the way, splashing his pant leg and the front of the cabinets. It turned onto its side.

_'Kurama?'_

His vision of her changed. He could see the water splashing as she sat up suddenly, startled by the sound. Worry for her friend filling her and filtering through their link, Keiko rose up to stand, taking a tentative step to exit the tub.

In the face of being presented with a full frontal shot of Keiko in all her glory, Kurama was reduced to a tortured groan in response, which only served to fuel Keiko's concerns. _'Kurama? Please answer me. I heard a noise… are you alright?'_

_I'm fine, fine. I just dropped the kettle is all,_ He answered absently as he knelt down on one knee.

He blinked his eyes suddenly and the vision dimmed away leaving him to collect himself. Hs cheeks felt warm and his palms felt moist. He reached for the fallen kettle, absently setting it on the countertop as he went for a towel.

**_We could use some relaxation, couldn't we, Shuichi?_**

From the bathroom, Keiko heard Kurama's reassurances and Youko's comment. _'You can use the bath if you want, Kurama. I'm through and it helped a lot with my nerves. Of course, I'm sure you already knew it would. Anyway, I didn't let the water out if you want to use it...'_

_N-no. I don't think so. Are you quite sure you don't want to relax longer?_ Kurama asked.

_'No. I'm sure. I feel better, really.'_

He could actually hear the rustle of clothes and dropped his head slightly. Why was he being tortured so?

He received no reply, but was once more assaulted with Keiko's scent, not artificially through the link, but by her emergence from the bathroom and entrance into the kitchen. Spying the mess on the floor, Keiko moved quickly to get a mop and help Kurama clean it up. "How did you manage to drop the kettle? You're usually not so clumsy…"

"An off moment," He replied reaching to take the mop from her hands as she appeared with it. He wanted to keep his hands busy, but regretted it an instant later when their hands came into contact with one another and the softness of her flesh caused his body to have a fierce and quite obvious reaction.

"Oh!" Keiko blinked, her widened eyes unmistakably directed in a downward glance, cheeks tinted in an all out blush.

Youko's amusement was apparent as he laughed and Kurama shifted awkwardly.

"Um…" Keiko struggled for something to say, wondering if she should avert her gaze. It wasn't as though he could hide that.

"I …" Kurama cleared his throat. "Please excuse me."

He made to quickly leave the room and Keiko wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Kurama, wait!" Keiko called out, not sure what possessed her to do so or what she would say next, but knowing that for some reason she couldn't let him leave.

He half turned toward her, his back tense. "Yes, Keiko?"

Keiko approached slowly, unsure of what she would do once she reached him, and wound up surprising them both when she moved to stand in front of him and rising up on tiptoe, placed a soft kiss to his lips.

Shuichi was hesitant, his discomfort compounded by the situation, but Youko was more than pleased, trying to get closer to Keiko as the girl pulled away from him a moment later, blushing faintly.

"I-I I'm sorry, Kurama. That probably didn't help matters any, did it? I really don't know why I did that." Keiko attempted to apologize.

Kurama was having none of that though. "It's quite alright, Keiko. Your kisses are always welcome, I assure you."

Keiko's blush deepened. "Oh... then… you won't care if I do it again?"

His discomfort seemed to fade at both her boldness and her willingness to be close and Youko took advantage, manipulating their body to reach out and slid his hands about her hips.

**_We won't mind one bit._**

Keiko shivered when Youko's deep voice drifted through her mind as Kurama's arms pulled her flush against him. Her soft body seemed to fit against his harder one, molding every dip and curve as he pressed her closer, one hand trailing up to the small of her back. The other remained on her hip, fingers clenching lightly, scrunching her skirt up into a bunch in his hand.

Keiko's hands rested on his forearms, fingers encircling his pectoral muscles as much as they could as she held onto him for leverage and leaned up to kiss him again.

Strong slender fingers traced up the backs of her thighs and higher up the curve of her back side to tickle along the lower edge of her back.

She moaned against his mouth.

Keiko felt herself being moved, body turning in a half circle. A moment later the breath was forced out of her in shock as her back met the wall and his hands slipped back from her. A gasp escaped her mouth only to be caught up by Kurama's as he used the opportunity of her parted lips to deepen the kiss. Moaning again, her hands shot up to clutch at his shoulder blades, the crisp material of his shirt bunching up in her clenched fists.

Kurama pressed one hand against the small of her back, as the other moved against her shoulder, smoothing down the length of her arm and back up again before hesitantly beginning to wander over the rest of her body.

Kurama pressed one hand against the small of her back as the other moved against her shoulder, smoothing down the length of her arm and back up again before hesitantly beginning to wander over the rest of her body. Long, dexterous fingers plucked lightly at the buttons of her blouse, releasing them one by one.

Once that task had been accomplished, Kurama lowered his mouth to feather kisses across the expanse of pale flesh he had exposed, his tongue trailing down to taste the swell of one breast. Keiko moaned as she shifted against him, her softness caressing his hardness, eliciting a groan from him as well.

_'Onegai, Kurama. Don't stop.'_

Keiko's plea whispered in his mind, driving Kurama to an even higher plane of arousal. Hands dropping to her waist, he grasped her by the hips and lifted, pressing in as he slid her body up the wall so that she had no other choice but to wrap her legs around him. His mouth left her chest in order to retake her mouth in a heated kiss before drawing back to look her in the eye.

Lust hazed chocolate orbs stared back at him from beneath hooded eyelids, her flushed face proof of her aroused state.

Licking his lips, he drew back, supporting her weight somewhat awkwardly as he moved toward the stairs. She looped her arms around his neck, her lips curving into a smile as he began to walk.

The action of going up the stairs seemed to rock her body against his. She moaned softly and leaned forward, pressing wet kisses against his neck. At the landing he shifted her weight and she nipped her teeth against his skin gently. He drew forward a few more steps before stopping before a doorway. Awkwardly, he pushed it open and stepped inside. Foregoing the light switch, Kurama took a step toward the bed only to be halted in his tracks as a dark voice spoke from the recesses of the darkened room, in the direction of the bed.

"Hn, it would seem I have come at a bad time," The highly amused voice said. "If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you two didn't start copulating right on top of me."

Keiko stiffened in his arms at the voice and Kurama stifled a groan as the reaction caused her pelvis to push more firmly against his.

"Hiei," Kurama greeted even as Keiko's legs slipped from around him as he lowered Keiko to her feet. Could the fire demon have picked an even more inopportune time to pay him a visit?

"From the way you were about ready to take the girl against a wall if need be, Kurama, I would assume that my earlier impression of your desire to be rid of the link was incorrect. If you wish to continue, go right ahead." The last was said with a lavicious sneer as the fire demon folded his arms behind his head and leaned back, looking every bit like he expected a show.

Kurama frowned as Keiko turned in toward him, tucking her face against his chest. He could feel her embarrassment, which, if he were honest, mirrored his own. Then Hiei's words actually registered in the kitsune's normally sharp mind. Apparently, Keiko's presence around him tended to distract him more than was probably healthy. And… Hiei _had_ just mentioned their mind link, hadn't he? Kurama settled his hands upon Keiko's upper arms as a means of support and reassurance as he focused his once more upon the fire demon lying leisurely in the middle of his bed, staring at them both impassively.

"Do you mean to say you've found the key to dissolving the link between Keiko and I?" He asked, curious as to why the idea suddenly didn't sit as well within him as it recently had.

In response, Hiei rose from the bed and went to stand at the open bay window, his back them in order to look out at the sky. This gave Keiko ample opportunity to draw away from Kurama long enough to swiftly re-button her top, her face glowing bright red in mortification the entire time. Her hands were shaking too badly though and it was Kurama who wound up having to situate her blouse.

_'Oh, Gods, Kurama, make him go away!'_ Keiko moaned in her mind, and then remembered that Hiei could also hear her voice.

Hiei shot Keiko a devious smirk over his shoulder. "If my presence distracts you that much, you could always go back to your previous activities, and then you'll forget I'm even here." Switching his mischievous gaze to Kurama, he said, "Unless the kitsune is out of...practice."

Kurama's mouth turned down into a frown at the remark. "I resent that," The fox replied. "What is this solution you have alluded to?"

Hiei smirked and crossed his arms. "It requires you and the onna come to Mukuro's. It shall be explained there."

"What? Right now?" Keiko asked, now, tugging at her blouse.

Hiei's smirk widened. "Unless you have something more... interesting you'd rather be doing?"

Keiko gaped. Had Hiei just... teased her? Shaking off the awed sensation that thought brought on, Keiko shook her head. "No, no... um, that's fine. I would really like to go see this Mukuro person. If you think he can do something to help us."

Hiei's expression seemed to grow even more amused and his smirk turned mysterious, but he did not tease her further. Instead, he drew his gaze back to the window. "Are we going, or are we not?" He asked a bit impatiently.

"Yes, I believe we should," Kurama answered, reaching for Keiko's hand. "Shall we?"

Keiko nodded in agreement as she took Kurama's hand in hers, casually lacing her fingers through his. Kurama smiled down at their linked hands and then back up at Keiko briefly before turning back to Hiei.

"Very well. Let's be off then." He said, and in the next moment, they were gone, leaving the bedroom empty, the white curtains floating with the light breeze that drifted through the open window.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mind Links**_

**- Chapter 9 -**

"_Very well. Let's be off then." He said, and in the next moment, they were gone, leaving the bedroom empty, the white curtains floating with the light breeze that drifted through the open window._

Hiei and Kurama sprinted through the wilds of the Makai, the taller demon cradling Keiko to his chest as they went. The grass beneath them was tall and it seemed to sway with a natural motion. Her body was pressed up close against his, minimizing the jarring of his leaps from branch to branch. She kept one arm curled about his neck, the hand fisted in the back of his shirt as her free hand held back the wayward strands of her hair so that she could see the passing scenery below. No words were spoken but that did not mean there wasn't a conversation going on.

_'It's so beautiful, Kurama.'_ Keiko's mentally whispered words revealed to the kitsune her awe at the majesty of his home world. Kurama felt a surge of pride in his heart as he heard this and was sure that Keiko felt it too through their emotional link.

_Thank you, Keiko. I am glad that you appreciate the beauty, but keep in mind that not all in this world is as tranquil as it appears._ Kurama responded.

It was at this point that Hiei felt it necessary to step into the conversation. **_:Yes. Small, weak humans, such as yourself are merely plant food around here.:_** The fire demon hid a smirk at the audible gasp that emerged from the vicinity of Kurama's arms.

_That was rather harsh, Hiei._ Kurama scolded lightly as he cuddled Keiko closer to his body.

**_:Hn, harsh maybe, but true all the same.:_** Hiei replied, glancing over at the kitsune who was easily keeping up with his swift pace. He could feel his own powers increasing and noticed that Kurama too was becoming more nimble as he ran longer and faster. It would seem that the very atmosphere of the demon's home world had a more than positive effect on its inhabitants.

They raced a little further, but the unexpected surge of several demonic auras caused Hiei and Kurama to come to a halt. They leapt in different directions right before a sudden explosion disintegrated the tree they had been previously perched on. Hiei landed a safe distance away from the debris and immediately withdrew his katana. Kurama also landed a safe distance away, placing Keiko on her feet as one hand went up to his hair to withdraw a rose. He unleashed his rose whip while he pushed Keiko behind him for protection.

Keiko cowered behind Kurama, not sure what to expect, but going by the vibes she was getting from him through their link, she was guessing they were in trouble. She glanced over to the side and saw Hiei. He stood in a fighting stance not quite twenty feet away from them. Her attention snapped back to Kurama when a sudden surge of… something, reached her through their link. Her eyes widened quite a bit when instead of crimson locks, strands of silver hair filled her vision as it flowed down the newly transformed Youko Kurama's back.

'**_Keiko. Stay close to me.'_** The deeper voice of Youko filled her mind, causing an involuntary shiver to go through her and she nodded, drawing closer to the kitsune's back.

Ahead, she spotted why they had stopped. There was a group of… youkai? They were short with odd brown ears propped atop their heads and light colored green eyes. One, near the front was wearing a red knit cap that resembled a sock.

"Smell it?" he rasped, presumably to the others.

"Food…" Another hissed back. "Girl food."

Striped, bushy tails were twitching back and forth behind their little heads. Keiko would have almost called them cute. Almost. However, after hearing them reference her in the category of food, that compliment was swiftly rethought.

"Hn, of course they would be after the girl." Keiko heard Hiei mutter. She sent a glare his way. It wasn't her fault!

"Kuzuri demons. They may look cute and cuddly, Keiko, but rest assured they are infinitely vicious creatures." Youko warned her as he keep a keen eye on the advancing youkai.

"Can I have her feet?" Another rasped, his ears twitching.

"Let's eat now!"

The four of them leapt, abruptly, toward Youko. In response, Youko shifted just slightly drawing the vine whip up. The broad green leaves surrounding them began to twitch as if the earth beneath them was shaking. Youko grinned, his teeth glinting.

From the corner of her eye, Keiko saw a glint of steel accompanying a black blur as Hiei sprang into the fray. Keiko heeded Youko's instructions on staying put and watched the fight take place. Or at least she tried to. The series of parries and attacks from both sides were a bit of a challenge to follow.

She saw and heard the snap of the vine whip. There was a spray of something crimson and a pungent odor filled the air. A breeze kicked up suddenly and she saw Youko's hair swish and across the way from her he landed softly, his golden eyes seeming to exude satisfaction. She looked around, where was Hiei?

"Weak human." She turned her head toward the voice and then, not seeing him, glanced up. Standing on a tree branch he was staring down, his eyes flickering over the battle site. "You may have gained some weak telepathy but your other senses are still as poor."

Keiko huffed in offense, her eyes narrowing at him briefly before she was suddenly taken off guard when a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist and hoisted her back against the solid wall of muscle that was Youko's chest.

"Her senses may be poor compared to ours, but her range of sensations is delightful. Shall we try them out?"

"Hn," Hiei disregarded the fox's comment and leapt down from the tree, landing silently beside the two.

Keiko's cheeks were aflame from what Youko had suggested. To Hiei, no less! She began to wiggle in his grasp, wanting to be let go, but only succeeded in making the arms holding her tighten significantly around her. A sharp nip on the lobe of her ear made her quickly still her movements. One of the hands attached to the arms slipped down and Keiko squeaked as she felt a hand tweak her breast.

"We could teach him all about human sensation, couldn't we, Keiko?" Youko murmured close to her ear, causing her already blazing cheeks to flush even deeper.

_Youko! Do not handle her so rudely!_ Shuichi's voice echoed reprimandingly in both kitsune and human's mind, as well as Hiei's, but was unfortunately ignored.

Youko did pause in his molesting of Keiko when Hiei stalked intently toward the carcasses of the demons and held out his unbandaged arm over the bodies. Keiko twisted to watch as a dark flame sprung up within his open palm and in a nonchalant motion, Hiei set the pile ablaze with the black flame. Turning on his heel, he returned to where Youko still stood with Keiko in his arms.

"Let's go. Mukuro's castle is still a ways away and I do not wish to encounter anymore annoyances today."

_Release her, Youko, we need to get this settled quickly. It is not safe for Keiko here,_ Shuichi chastised.

Youko tensed. "You doubt my ability to protect her?"

_I hardly think she's comfortable here knowing practically everything she touches can eat her._

"Eh! Everything?" Keiko murmured, glancing around.

Hiei scoffed, but it sounded distinctly amused.

Youko sighed in dejected resignation. "Oh, alright."

"Then let's go already before you have the girl in hysterics," Hiei remarked, leaping ahead.

Youko gave Keiko one last little squeeze before bounding after the fire demon with Keiko clinging to his neck. The kitsune enjoyed the feel of her supple curves as they pressed into him with each jump and so he allowed his stride to become less graceful than it had prior to his transformation from human form to youkai to allow more friction between his body and hers. From within his arms he felt Keiko shift slightly.

"Ano… Youko?" She spoke into his chest.

He glanced down in time to meet her upward gaze. "Yes, yamaneko?" He asked, allowing a deep purr to enter his voice and vibrate through his chest, which he was sure she felt from where she was pressed against him.

"Aren't you going to change back? To Shuichi, I mean." She added, to clarify exactly what she meant. Though she knew that it was probably safer for them all if he were to stay in his youkai form, considering where they were, Keiko found that she couldn't quite handle the subtle little squeezes and caresses that Youko's hands kept making over her thigh and side where they held her in his arms. Plus, she kinda missed the redhead.

Youko chuckled, "Why, sweetling, when you know it is safer for us to travel this way? Are you getting," Here he paused, making sure to touch her in a way that caused her to squeak in surprise before he continued, "uncomfortable?"

Slightly ahead of them, Hiei turned his head back briefly as the sound Keiko had made reached his sensitive ears. "Something wrong with the girl?" Though his question was meant to be made out of concern, there was an amused smirk playing at his lips.

"I think there may be, Hiei, though I haven't the faintest idea what it could be." Youko lamented. "Although, I believe that she is uncomfortable in the presence of one such as myself."

By this point Hiei was nearly double over in laughter, not at Youko's words but at the expression on the girl's face, which was steadily becoming redder. Hiei had his doubts about it being embarrassment.

Keiko, caught by surprise at hearing anything short of a sinister chuckle from the dark haired demon, lost the urge to rant at Youko's arrogance and instead twisted in the kitsune's arms to stare wide-eyed at Hiei.

Keiko felt a smile form at the corner of her lips. _'So he **can** laugh.'_

Hiei, quieting immediately upon hearing her thought echo through his mind, felt a blush come to his cheeks. Him laughing made her...happy? He turned away so that neither of them would see his face. "Hn. We're close and it is almost nightfall. Let's move." He barked, before darting forward once again.

Youko chuckled as he began to sprint, falling in behind the fire demon. "Awwww. He's so adorable when he's embarrassed, don't you think, yamaneko?"

Keiko, deciding it would probably be best for both his health and her sanity, ignored him.

The Makai sun was just sinking below the horizon when the trio finally arrived at Mukuro's stronghold. Hiei looked over his shoulder to find Youko cradling a sleeping Keiko in his arms and the two demons nodded to one another in silent agreement. They would need to allow Keiko time to rest before going to see the demoness.

Without saying a word, Hiei led them into the huge building and down a darkened hall. Youko peered about absently, scenting the air as he walked, cradling his precious cargo close to him.

Halfway down a hall, Hiei turned and pushed open a door. Youko glided past, welcoming himself. He took a moment to peer over the room and its elaborate décor, eyeing the large bed near one wall.

"Place her there." Hiei said smoothly, indicating the piece of furniture with an absent wave of his hand.

Youko knelt onto the bed and gently laid Keiko amidst the crisp sheets and pulled the covering up, tucking her in snuggly.

Rising from the bed, the kitsune turned to find Hiei leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he watched them from the corner of his eyes.

"And where shall we sleep?" Youko smirked, glancing back at the peacefully slumbering Keiko. "Unless you intend for us to share…"

For a moment, it seemed as though the fire demon wouldn't answer at all. "I have other things to do."

Youko watched the smaller male drift toward the door and when his hand was upon the knob, he spoke. "I think she likes you."

Hiei barely paused. "What she likes is of no interest to me. Don't get my sheets dirty."

With that, the moody fire demon stepped out of the room and Youko saw no need to go after him. Perhaps it was just as well to have Hiei away for a bit. He would need to lay down a few rules for Keiko while she was there and he feared she wouldn't like it and Hiei could only antagonize things.

With a web-thin plan of action in mind, Youko crawled up onto the bed beside her and closed his eyes.

Hiei made his way down the hallway leading to Mukuro's chamber, all the while trying to put Youko's words to the back of his mind. What game did that blasted fox think he was playing? Why in the three worlds should he care whether the girl liked him or not.

Youko had always been the one who liked to bandy around with humans. His mouth twisted down into a frown. Movement from his peripheral vision drew his eye and he paused. The guards milling about Mukuro's were a bit restless and that would only increase as the girl's scent drifted down the corridors.

Humans in Mukuro's castle were a rarity. It would be in everyone's best interest to get their business concluded and the girl out of the castle as soon as possible. He started forward again. What would Mukuro say about a human girl in her home?

He supposed he was about to find out. With a sigh, Hiei stepped up to the demon guards.

"I wish to speak to Mukuro." He sneered.

"Yes, sir!" One of the guards snapped a small salute before opening the door to allow Hiei entrance.

With a long-suffering sigh, Hiei entered the room in order to give Mukuro his report.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mind Links**_

_**- Chapter 10 -**_

Mukuro sensed Hiei's aura as he approached her bed chamber door and turned from where she had been looking out a large balcony window when he eventually entered a moment later. The fire demon bowed respectfully to the auburn haired demoness.

"I am pleased to see you made a swift return." She greeted her heir as she moved to sit on her settee. "And you have brought the Ma-ji kokoro as well. Very good." She stated, having already sensed the arrival of the three earlier.

"Hn. They're asleep, should I wake them?"

Mukuro shook her head. "No. If they have been contaminated with the Gouryuu demon's blood for as long as you say, there is no reason to disturb them now. Let the human rest so that she might be at least partially prepared for what she must hear."

Hiei eyed her as she sat. There was nothing about her that suggested unease, and she was not rushing to bring them to her. "Is it permanent?"

"It is, as of twenty four hours ago, irreversible." Mukuro replied, meeting Hiei's penetrating gaze with one of her own. "However, that is not to say it is permanent. Only that it will get much worse before it gets better."

Hiei crossed his arms and frowned. "Will this weaken Kurama?"

Mukuro thought for a moment. "Hm... I cannot say for certain." She finally sighed, reclining back to make herself comfortable while waving idly to another seat, indicating Hiei could sit down if he wished. She smirked when the fire demon took his place at his favorite chair and propped his feet up on the small table set up for just such a purpose. "The intensity of the Ma-ji will most certainly be torturous for a fragile human mind. But seeing that he is not an ordinary human, and in fact has a kitsune spirit inhabiting his body... I would not worry too much over the fox." She concluded.

"And what of the girl?" Hiei inquired testily. Apparently, Mukuro was more informed of this Ma-ji kokoro than she had earlier let on and it irritated the fire demon to no end. "Keiko has no youkai spirit, she is fully human. Are you saying that she is in danger due to their linked state?"

Mukuro's lazy interest grated on him. She stared at him a moment as if considering. "Humans are notoriously fragile. As it intensifies she will be overwhelmed, she may not be able to distinguish her own thoughts and sensations. She may not be able to tell where she is anymore. It won't kill her, but I would worry more for her sanity."

Hiei did not respond right away. Generally, he wouldn't care. Humanity was a fragile thing. He knew this well. Many a human had fell under the slice of his katana. But this case was... different. Keiko was different. Though he did not quite know _**why**_ she was different, just that she was. "Hn," Was finally settled on as an appropriate response before he dropped his feet from their perch and quickly stood up. "So then, why ask me to bring them here if there is nothing to be done for them?"

Mukuro smirked, almost as if she had expected the question. "During the most intense period, which will begin within the next 8 hours, you can use your Jagan eye to block the excess and stabilize her." She stated coolly. "If you wish to save her, that is. Otherwise..."

Hiei silently ground his teeth in aggravation. Sometimes the demoness was too intuitive for her own good. "So that's it? You had me bring them here in order for me to assist in shielding Keiko from the adverse effects of their bond? How very... compassionate of you, Mukuro."

Mukuro laughed. "Hiei, I respect you like no other soldier of mine, but shut up and follow me. You've got some work to do."

"Hn." In silence, he followed her as she languidly stood and moved toward the doorway and exited the room.

Youko's eyes flickered around the room before turning downward toward the girl nestled up against him. A pleased smile found its way onto his lips. He liked this. It was almost… homey. He found it comfortable with her lying against him as she was, her soft body molded against his side. It was intimate and warm, and the warmth was given by a female which, in Youko's mind, was always a plus.

Shifting onto his side, he raised a hand and set it upon her upper arm. Soft, warm… he slid his hand down. She had curled onto her side and her arms were bunched against her chest.

And a lovely chest it was, he thought, glancing at the curves hinted at beneath her opaque blouse.

_You need a hobby,_ Shuichi chastised from within.

_**I need a lover,**_ Youko purred.

Inside his mind, Shuichi rolled his eyes. _Oh, please!_ He muttered. _Youko, give it a rest._

_**Such a pretty one…**_ Youko rested one hand on Keiko's hip as he began to gently stroke his hand up, finding the hem of her blouse.

_You're ignoring me, aren't you._ Shuichi sighed, his words really more of a statement than a question. His suspicions were confirmed when he received no reply from Youko. _You're going to wake her if you keep that up! _He warned.

_**I want her to wake up. That's when the fun really starts. Don't be such a prude, Shuichi. Let's enjoy it.**_

Before Shuichi could protest any further, Keiko mumbled something in her sleep and shifted, her arms uncurling from their position at her chest to wrap themselves around the welcoming warmth provided by Youko's body. The movement resulted in Keiko being further pressed against Youko, much to the kitsune's delight and his human half's dismay.

_**So affectionate,**_ Youko purred. _** Feel her breasts, Shuichi, so full and soft.**_

Youko smirked outwardly when he heard his human half's mental whimper. Shuichi was slowly but surely giving in.

Sliding his hand down from her hip, he pressed it over the curve of her backside, squeezing. Keiko's eyes fluttered and then flickered open sleepily.

"Kurama…" She murmured. "You need an off button."

"Ah, but my dear Keiko," Youko grinned almost wolfishly. "Can I help it if you are so good at pushing my on button?" He gave her rump another playful squeeze.

The sleepiness faded away quickly as she made a small squeaking sound at the bold touch. Her eyes brightened, however and she smiled at him. "We should get up…" She began.

"No," Youko interjected. "We should get undressed."

Keiko's groan synchronized with Shuichi's inner one. She warily eyed the silver haired demon, who in turn, eyed her in a way that was far from wary. It was almost predatory. That look caused her to grow a bit nervous. "Um... Youko, do you really think this is a time to be playing?"

"There's always time to play, Keiko. But if you and Shuichi insist upon ganging up on me…" He grinned. "I'll just have to get back at you later."

Youko gracefully pulled away and rose from the bed. Keiko's sigh, when it came, was a mixture of relief and a tad bit of regret. Much to her surprise, she had been enjoying the kitsune's ardent advances. Youko heard the regret in the soft sigh and could not help but mentally crow in triumph to Shuichi. _**I knew it. Don't you see, Shuichi? She wants us!**_

_I think we've established that already, considering we were about to take her in our bedroom only a couple of hours ago._ Shuichi replied and Youko lamented the moment that had been interrupted by the fire demon's unexpected presence. Damn that Hiei!

As if summoned by the thought of him, Hiei's voice mentally interrupted the kitsune's tyraid._** 'Hn. I doubt my presence would have mattered, Youko, if it had been you in control instead of Kurama.'**_

Both Youko and Keiko turned toward the door just in time to witness Hiei and Mukuro entering the bedroom. Keiko's face was painted a pretty shade of pink due to being able to hear the conversation between Kurama, his demon self and Hiei. She eyed both demons, taking in their smug look - oh, she would _so _be getting back at them later - before she turned her attention to the figure standing beside Hiei. "Hello, you must be Mukuro." She greeted, rising to her feet from the bed and boldly taking a step toward the demoness and bowed politely. "I'm Yukimura Keiko. A pleasure to meet you."

Mukuro stared at Keiko a moment and then inclined her head in greeting. "Are you quite rested then? The human propensity for resting so often can be troublesome."

Keiko shifted and frowned, smiling tightly. "Ah, yes, sorry about that. I'm sorry about intruding upon you like this."

Mukuro looked past Keiko toward where Youko was lounged upon the bed. He remained lounging, just staring at the female demon. Something about him seemed to irk her as she crossed her arms moodily and glowered.

Keiko's gaze shifted back and forth between Youko and Mukuro. She could sense something betwen the two demons. While she was certain it was not quite hostility, it most certainly was not comradarie and it made her more than a bit nervous. Her fidgiting was what broke the stare-down, bringing both of their gazes back to her, which only served to made her _more_ nervous. "Umm..." She began, clearing her throat in order to at least _sound _like she wasn't uncomfortable being in the presence of so many non-humans. "So, what's all this about then? Why'd Hiei bring us here? Can you help us with our..." She hesitated, not quite wanting to call it a problem. "...with, with the connection we've somehow acquired?"

"Hiei," Mukuro's tone was short and authoritative.

The shorter demon suddenly became the focus of attention. "It's permanent."

Keiko's gasp was loud and carried something of a tragic ring. She sounded entirely too horrified for the situation that she'd been coping with fairly well since it had begun. "I'll never be normal again?"

"No," he answered. "And it isn't over yet."

"Ah," Youko drawled from the bed. "Bad news, is it?"

Hiei ignored him. "During the next eight hours or so the connection is expected to… intensify."

"Oooh, now that sounds fun," The kitsune remarked. "What kind permanent damage does that cause?"

"Probably none." Hiei paused. "To you."

"Meaning there'll be permanent damage to me." Keiko continued, stating the unspoken part of Hiei's explanation. She hesitated before continuing, her voice sounding frail and scared. "Will I survive?"

Youko could feel Keiko's anguish through the link and came to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her back to rest against his chest. In additional comfort, his tail curled around her middle, effectively anchoring her to him in case Hiei's answer was negative. Keiko closed her eyes and gave a shuddering sigh, her hands coming up to grip the strong arms surrounding her as she waited for the verdict.

"You will," he answered shortly. "Your sanity, however, will probably not."

She took a breath and dry swallowed. "So I'm… going to go insane?"

"With the continual foreign onslaught of thought and tactile sensation humans lose track of their own thought. They get lost in it. Most often this results in the youkai ending up with a human with no will, a zombie sort of slave. The human thinks the youkai's thoughts are its own and does whatever the demon wants. It can be a convenient situation for some, though, most do not know about this kind of subjugation," Mukuro answered.

Keiko's knees felt weak. It was the strength of Youko's arms that held her up.Youko felt Keiko go limp as Mukuro spoke and he looked down at the young ningen in his arms. Surprisingly, she hadn't fainted and the kitsune felt a brief surge of pride for her courage shown in the face of such devestating news. His ears perked up when he sensed something in Mukuro's tone and he turned his amber eyes upon the demoness. "That isn't all of it, is it, Mukuro. There's more to it than what you are telling us." It was more a statement than a question.

The demoness quirked a brow at the fox. "Humans vary from one to another and if Hiei is inclined to do so, he may assist with blocking stimuli with his Jagan. I offer no guarantees to anything, but it's more than you had a few hours ago."

Keiko's mind was a whirlwind, a virtual wind tunnel. Youko brought his hands up and very gently placed his palms on each side of her temples as if to quiet her. The motion caused the riot in their heads to dim.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "But what's going to happen in the next few hours? Should I just… go to sleep or something? Would that make it easier?"

Hiei's scoff was so clear, both the sound and the vibration in the air made Keiko's skin chill. "Of course, what a typical human response to take the easiest way out.." The sound was a veritable hiss in the air.

Youko's eyes narrowed at the uncouth statement that had been made. But before he could say a word in Keiko's defense, the young woman took matters into her own hands. Pulling out of Youko's arms, Keiko stood as tall as her slight frame would allow and stared down at the fire demon. "Oh, right. Sure! Blame it on my being human, why don't you. That is so typical of you, Hiei!" Braveness brought on by her situation and the thought that no worse fate could befall her than the one already fortold, Keiko stepped up until she was nose-to-nose with the dark haired youkai. "Alright, fine. Yes, I am human, and you know what? I'm damn proud of it too. Yes, I am scared now, I'll admit it. But you have no right to throw it in my face, Mr. High-and-Mighty Fire Demon and truthfully I have no tolerance for your attitude!" By the time she was finished, Keiko was practically in Hiei's face, her voice elevated dramatically.

There was a moment of eerie stillness as they waited for the inevitable fiery response. Instead, Hiei turned his gaze toward Youko. "Put her to sleep and save us all from her mouth."

"But its such a nice mouth and just think of its potential." Youko responded with a wink in Keiko's direction. Keiko's face was flushed and at the moment she couldn't tell whether it was from her anger at Hiei or the kitsune's comment.

"If you're done flirting, perhaps you might concentrate on the situation at hand." Mukuro, standing stoically with her arms crossed, didn't look the least bit amused. If anything it only seemed to make her expression a bit edgier.

Keiko breathed in deeply to help calm her frazzled nerves and nodded at the demoness. "You're right. We need to get ready for... what's to come." she looked over her shoulder at Youko. "So, you're going to put me to sleep?"

"Of course not," Youko grinned. "Hiei is just joking; you know how much of a kidder he is." Keiko stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. Hiei just snorted and Mukuro watched the trio silently.

"Well, then, now that we have that all settled. How about we get started, hm?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mind Links**_

_**- Chapter 11 -**_

Keiko flinched when Hiei touched her face. Not from fear of him, though. Thanks to her connection with Kurama, Keiko felt like she could trust the fire demon.

The reason she flinched was simply because as much as she felt she could trust Hiei, she still was terrified of what the outcome of this whole procedure would be. There was no definite answer. Would she wind up totally insane by the end? Would she even survive? Quietly she reached out a hand towards Youko, who instantly took it in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Mukuro watched the proceedings with something of an idle interest. Hiei brought up his other hand, not cradling, but holding her head between them as if trying to channel into her mind. Keiko tensed at the slightly "captured" feeling the pose gave her.

"Calm, Keiko," Youko murmured, coming up behind her, freeing her hand from his to instead wrap his arms around her abdomen. His breath tickled her ear and a wave of lassitude swept over her. The sudden calmness almost made her knees weak and she wobbled in Hiei's grip and his hands tightened. "Gentle, Hiei…"

The fire demon glared daggers at him. "Shut up, you stupid fox," he hissed.

"It's her first time, Hiei," Youko whispered. "Don't you know you need to be gentle?"

Keiko tensed and tried to whip her head around and squirm out of Youko's arms, outraged at the double entendre. "You-!"

But both the demons tightened their arms around her and held her still while she struggled between them. When her struggles didn't subside, Hiei growled in slight annoyance. "We don't have time for this."

"Look-!" Keiko was ignored as the two demons stared each other down.

"Now, now you two, there's no need to get-" Youko started to say when he felt what should've been a "brush" of the smaller demon's power and instead came a "shove". Keiko was braced, but not for what was thrown at her. Raw power assailed her and it was like a hurricane blowing the roof off a house. Her insides were shaken, her limbs failed her and only Youko's support kept her upright as her eyes rolled backward into her head.

"Keiko!" Youko swept the unconscious girl up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down gently, the kitsune shot a nasty glare over his shoulder.. "That was totally uncalled for, Hiei."

If the fire demon was bothered by the criticism, it didn't show. "Hn, at least it shut her up."

Youko didn't reply. Instead, he crawled into bed with Keiko, settling down on her right side. He gave Hiei a "let's proceed" look to which the fire demon nodded in response.

Frowning, Hiei moved to Keiko's left side, propping awkwardly onto the bed, one hand on her arm impersonally.

"Want to get a bit more comfortable?" Youko purred. "Eight hours is a long time."

Leveling a hard stare on the other demon, Hiei scoffed. "No."

Youko chuckled lightly before growing serious. This was going to be rough on him as well as Keiko.

From across the room, Makuro watched the two demons settle on both sides of the human girl. Youko curled himself around her back and looked cozy while Hiei was perched on the edge of the bed. It was interesting to say the least.

Frankly, she had been surprised at Hiei's request for help, for a ningen of all things. She was not overly fond of the creatures, after all. Still, she admired the bravery this ningen girl had displayed in face of such danger. She could well lose her mind and yet she trusted these two demons, allowing them to enter her mind. Fascinating, indeed. Too bad she may well die within the next few hours.

Shaking her head, Murkuro turned and exited the room.

~*~

_**~Hiei! We're losing her!~**_ Youko's voice sounded panicked to the fire demon as it echoed through his mind. The kitsune held the screaming girl in his arms, attempting to still her writhing form in hopes of keeping her from hurting herself.

Pouring more energy into his jagan, Hiei focused all of his psychic abilities, channeling them into reinforcing the block he'd attempted to create on Keiko's fragile mind.

It had been nearly nine hours now since the onslaught had begun and there appeared to be no end in sight. Another crack formed in Keiko's psychi and Hiei became more and more dismayed. At this rate, she would be a vegetable by the end of all this. He looked up briefly, crimson eyes locking with glowing amber and the two demons shared an understanding. Keiko Yukimura would not survive this experience with her mind fully intact.

"Do something!" Kurama snapped, his hands curled around Keiko's wrists. Looping a leg across her thighs he pulled her back into the cove of his body even as she writhed.

"No! No! I don't want to taste the purple! Get away from the microwave, the plane will crash!" she squeaked trying to steal her arms away from the fox. Twisting, she buried her face into his shoulder suddenly not trying to get away, but to get closer. "No!"

"If you don't hold her still, her mind will split open like an egg!" Hiei grumbled.

Before Kurama could snap back, Keiko suddenly went still in his arms. Deathly still. The stillness caused both demons to turn alarmed eyes toward the female. Her forehead lay against Kurama's chest heavily. Her breath warmed his shirt.

"Keiko?"

The girl didn't move. Instead, she lay there, slumped against the bed. Lifting one arm, Kurama gently titled her head back. Her brown eyes were open but glassy. Those listless eyes drifted up from nowhere to Kurama's face.

"There's a seed," Keiko suddenly said, her voice soft, almost a murmur, "A brown one. You plant it in water with a thirty percent water mixture. Put it into full sun. It will germinate in fifteen days." She said it in a matter of fact way. "If you give it fifteen more days and feed it water daily, full sun for eighteen hours a day and sprinkle the soil with a bone mix fertilizer it will sprout little heads that have teeth in them. What was that called again?"

The demons exchanged wary glances. Keiko tapped one finger against Kurama's hand absently, reminding him he was still holding her wrist.

"It's called an Ogigi," Kurama answered absently. Where had she come by such detailed knowledge of demon plants? Had the experience tainted her brain with pieces of their collective knowledge, his and Hiei's?

Suddenly, Keiko's eyes turned sad. Her hand reached up to cup Youko's cheek, drawing his eyes back to hers. "Not your fault." She stated, as if it were clear to the meaning of her statement. "He chose to go back. Told you 'Run. Save yourself,'. He wanted you to live."

Youko's eyes widened as he realized what Keiko was referring to. "How did you . . ." His voice trailed away as he couldn't complete the sentence, or even the thought that was coursing through his brain.

Hiei watched the scene unfolding, a blank expression masking the anger he was feeling. Anger at himself as, from Keiko's seemingly senseless rambling, it appeared that he had failed to protect her. That's when he caught sight of Youko's dumbfounded expression.

"Hmm, worse than it looks, is it?" Hiei straightened.

At the sound of Hiei's voice, Keiko turned to him. "Poor Hina," she murmured. "Her heart cries from a faraway cave."

Hiei startled back from her, now knowing why Youko had reacted the way he had. Somehow she was digging up the all time lowest points of their history, at least if his was anything to judge by. He got up, shaking, he wasn't sure whether it was with rage or some other emotion he really didn't want to name, all he knew was that it caused him pain. He had to physically withdraw from both Youko and Keiko to prevent accidentaly hurting them. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to prevent the other two from seeing what that innocent statement from Keiko had done to him.

He had no words; speechless.

When he knew that closing his eyes would do nothing, especially where Youko was concerned, he flitted as quickly as he could out the window, to try to understand why this affected him so deeply.

It was almost as if Hiei's swift departure triggered something in Keiko. Her posture shifted and her eyes lost their glassiness. She now looked up at Youko with a look of confusion. "K-Kurama?"

Youko looked down at her, still with some lingering sadness in his eyes, though it lightened quite a bit at hearing her lucidly speak. Feeling his human half struggling to come out, Youko conceded and quickly allowed Shuichi to take over. Silver hair bled into crimson and amber eyes turned to emeralds. "Keiko, we have been terribly worried about you. Do you remember anything you said a few minutes ago?"

"I don't think I said anything, although my throat hurts," she answered, softly sliding her hands out from beneath his loose hold. She stretched leisurely. "Is it over? Where did Hiei go? Is it normal to be this tired?"

Kurama watched her cautiously as she languidly crawled to the edge of the bed and stood on apparently wobbly legs before straightening herself and looking around and finally turning back to him.

"Is there any food?"

He smiled ruefully at her. After hearing that she remembered nothing of what she said, Kurama knew that she had been in a trance of sorts. What variety would have to be determined if and when it ever occurred again. In the meantime, he had to find her food and drink since it seemed that she was both hungry and thirsty, which was a very good sign. "I'll go get you something. Stay here and rest, you've had a trying day."

"Thank you," Keiko replied.

Feeling fatigued, she returned to lay back down upon the bed. Her eyes felt heavy and though she had so many questions about what had transpired during her ordeal and how she had come through apparently unscathed, Keiko couldn't resist closing her eyes for just a moment. By the time Kurama returned, she was sound asleep.

~*~

TBC...


End file.
